Don't You Remember
by sassygayowen
Summary: Takes place a bit in the future. Cristina and Owen are the leaders of a new movement opposed to the new rules and regulations of the new president. Owen is particularly bothered by the constant demands for him to rejoin the army.
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

A/n: This is something I've been tossing in my head for the past 2 months. It's darker than my usual fics but I thought I would try it. It's kind of AU. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1 - The beginning

_No one realized how drastically the world was about to change. Sure small things had been happening right in front of everyone but not together. They didn't want anyone to get a sense of the bigger picture. The world was a shaky place..._

**January**

"Do you have it Cristina?" Owen asked as he shoved various files, papers and clothes into his bag. He was still only partially dressed. His black vertical striped button up shirt remained unbuttoned and untucked from his black slacks.

"Yeah..." She replied tiredly. Surgery had gone late and Cristina had had trouble sleeping that night. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and head back into the bedroom to sleep. Cristina trudged around the house in her slippers, grabbing various things to take to work.

"Are you saying that because you're too lazy to check and you just want to appease me?" Owen snapped back. He immediately regretted the words as they exited his mouth but he did want to know.

"What?" Cristina replied, taken aback by her husband's angry tone. "No. I have it." She reached into the pocket of her dark jeans and waved the card about. "See?" She pulled a green sweater over her black tank top and put her brown leather jacket on.

Owen sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry. I have about a billion meetings today. I should have been at work hours ago. Everything that's been going on..."

Cristina took his hands in hers and propped herself up on her toes and kissed him. "If you'd been at work hours ago it would be 3am. Sleep is more important. And don't worry about it. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over."

He smiled at her. "I hope so."His voice full of worry. Owen buttoned up his shirt and tucked his shirt in. He then poured coffee into each of their mugs and headed out the door.

As they approached the doors of the hospital, Owen sighed as he dug into his pocket for his key card. They took turns swiping their cards and headed inside.

"Fuck!" They heard a familiar voice say.

They both turned around and saw Alex digging madly in each of his pockets and his wallet.

"Forget your card evil spawn?" Cristina enquired.

"Shut up." Alex sighed heavily. " Now I have to go all the way back home. Fuck fuck fuck. I can't believe you installed this Chief! This is stupid."

"Come on Karev." Owen said as he swiped his own card again, tired of hearing yet another complaint about something he clearly had no control over.

"Thanks Sir." Alex said gratefully as he entered the hospital.

The trio walked towards the elevators and headed up to the surgical wing. As they went over to get changed they caught the sight of a small crowd standing by one of the TV's. They headed over to see what everyone was watching. Cristina walked over to Meredith who had been standing there.

"What's going on?"She asked confused Meredith even cared about the news. Maybe there was a huge accident.

"The President's gonna make a speech." She replied, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oookay..." Cristina replied. She had rounds to get to and patients to operate on. She turned to go when Meredith grabbed her arm.

"You should watch this." She insisted. Cristina removed her arm from Meredith's grasp.

"Mer. I have priories and watching television isn't one of them." Cristina replied, annoyed at her person. She always assumed Meredith didn't care either.

"I know but this is important." Meredith insisted once more. Cristina surrendered and stood with the crowd.

President Clarke stepped into frame.

" _My fellow citizens. This is an age of change. An age of uniting us all. An age of standing tall and telling those against us that their hate is unacceptable. That insolence will not be tolerated. I'm implementing a curfew. Everyone will be in their houses by 12am. No exceptions. This is to insure your safety. It's for your benefit. Also, the card readers will now be installed in private residents. This is to insure your safety. A way for those you care about to know where you are. The military will patrol the streets at night for your safety. We will unite against the terrorists both foreign and domestic. Stand with me. For those who won't, well...I'm sure you'll come around."_

"What was that?" Cristina said as she turned towards her friends. Alex, Owen and Meredith stared back at her. "Seriously? What was that?"

They all looked at each other.

"Oh my god." Meredith said. "This..."

"...Can't be happening?" Alex finished. "This is fucking stupid. It's not going to last. I have rounds." And he stomped away.

"I mean..terrorists? What the fuck?" Cristina said rubbing her forehead.

Owen shook his head. What kind of a country was this? They felt nervous. Meredith and Cristina stared at each other. They knew it had been getting bad but they had no idea just how bad. Not until that speech. This new President was not something to feel good about.

**April**

As the year progressed words like Power, Force, Mandatory, Strong were terrifying. They were code for stay in line or disappear.

Somehow the country had turned cold and dark. The morning news was something everyone watched. Everyone woke up early enough to watch and no one slept in. There was no way you could miss it. If you missed something vital, all hell would break lose.

They could get used to it. It was easy. Curfew wasn't.

In doors by midnight. You work until midnight? You stay at work. You don't leave and drive to your house. You have kids at home waiting for you? You stay at work.

Owen tried his best to be as accommodating as possible but in the end, people were stuck at the hospital on their off hours and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The world was changing and it was evident every single day. Owen and Cristina read the headlines and watched the news everyday hoping it was all a dream and that maybe they were misinformed. Maybe it was all just...

Freedom wasn't even a word anymore. Rates were going up and up. People were getting poorer and poorer. Had Cristina and Owen not been doctors, they would have been screwed. Many of the new interns had taken up residents in the basement of the hospital. They just couldn't afford another place to live. Owen tried hard to increase their pay but the board wouldn't do it and so to spite them, he let the interns live there. Rent free.

**June**

But it wasn't. It was never going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2 Get Up, Stand Up

A/N: OH EM GEE! I am so happy for the reviews. Thanks fellow woods-persons! Okay. So my medical knowledge steams from television and my dad so...just go with it and pretend it's all good. HOOKAY? Cool beans.

Chapter 2 – Get up, Stand up

**May**

Owen had always been a supporter of the military, even before he joined. He would always look up to the men and women who fought for his country. This was why his father was such a hero for him. Now it was like a completely different organization.

Brutal. Terrifying. Corrupt.

Owen had always been a doer and he had decided a while ago that he was going to take a stand against this. Cristina had rolled her eyes at first watching her husband get entirely focused on the movement he was creating. It wasn't until she stumbled upon an article on the internet about an entire family that had disappeared after trying to leave the country. They had started to become nervous with the constant changes and thought heading to Canada would be better. They never made it. Cristina then joined the movement in full force, handing out fliers and speaking to any one that would listen.

"I think we should do it. Here. In the hospital." Owen said looking at Cristina from across the table. He had completely stopped eating and was entirely focused on her.

"Why?" She said unnerved by his suggestion. Bring it here? In their workplace? That seemed risky.

"It's supposed to be a safe place and it's huge. A perfect place to hide things. People always come and go. It'll be less suspicious." Owen replied eagerly.

"You really want to do this?" Cristina asked. Please say no.

"Yes. I do. I think it might do some good one day. People have a right to say what they feel."

"Okay." Cristina surrendered. She realized just being involved was risky. And she was going to throw herself all in. As long as she had Owen, she felt invincible.

"Okay? You'll help me?" Owen replied, surprised, excitement clear in his voice.

"Of course I'll help you, now eat your lunch."

Owen grinned and continued to eat his ravioli.

Several weeks later about 30 hospital staff showed up to the meeting.

Owen smiled at the crowd and began.

"Thanks so much everyone for showing up. We really appreciate it. Now as you know we've come here to discuss . It's unacceptable that we can't come and go as we please. It's unacceptable that we are afraid. Afraid to sleep soundly. Afraid to step out of line or say the wrong thing. Our President doesn't want us to talk today. He wants us to be sheep and follow blindly and accept everything that's going on. This is unacceptable. I've heard rumours it's going to get worse. It is. You know it is. We need to do something about this. We have to stand together or we will fail."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Owen grinned at Cristina. She grinned back.

"Thanks everyone. I just want you all to think this over. Please. If you think it's too risky then fine. You don't want to join but I strongly encourage you to reconsider. Please keep this meeting to yourselves."

"We're really going to do this?" Alex asked the pair of them.

"Yes." Owen said flatly.

"Okay. Well I'm in."

"Thanks Karev." Owen said slapping his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Meredith asked Cristina, worry clearly displayed all over her face.

"Mer. We've got to do something about this. We've got to."

Owen smiled as Derek approached him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Owen shrugged and followed him into the hallway.

"What's up?" Owen noticed the deep frown on Derek's face and his smile faded.

"Hunt! What are you thinking? You really think this is a good idea? Starting some sort of crusade against the government! This is ridiculous! It's dangerous and you're putting yourself at risk...and you're putting Cristina at risk. One day you're going to be arrested and we'll never see you again!"

"Shepard. Derek. I know what I'm doing. I know the risks. Cristina knows the risks. We've talked about it. This needs to happen. If something happens to either one of us the hope is that other people will continue this. All of this is unacceptable and I won't stand for it anymore."

"Fine." Derek said surrendering. "I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting in to Owen."

"I do. I've been to war and back. I'm okay."

They worked tirelessly. They arranged rally's and hung posters and got the word out.

"Should we hang "Your government is trying to kill you" Or "Curfews are for children" ?" Alex asked Cristina as she busily scribbled notes down.

"Oh both are very charming. I particularly like the picture of the President in the bed with the teddy bear." Cristina said, amused.

"Me too. It is charming." And with that, Alex left to make copies.

"You know they've been trying to recruit more people to join the army." Owen said looking at his wife.

"I heard that. It was in the paper. Something about being strong in numbers."

"You know they sent me a letter. They want me to come back."

"You can't."

"I know but they seem to think it's possible. I'm trying to ignore it for now."

Cristina squeezed his hand.

Owen's pager went off.

"Incoming Trauma!" Owen shouted, his arms in the air with a wide smile on his face.

Cristina stared at her husband.

"Who are you and what have you done with Owen?" She smirked.

"Don't judge me. I haven't cut in WEEKS!" Owen replied. He knew how out of character it was but he couldn't help it. "It's hard being chained to this desk!"

She laughed and followed him into the pit.

"What do we have?" He asked, immediately in trauma surgeon mode.

**May 15th **

Cristina nibbled...gobbled up her fries. "So Owen's decided to save the world or some crap." She managed to say in between stuffing her face to Meredith.

"I heard. You're helping him though right?" Meredith asked, stuffing her fries into her mouth.

"Well yeah. I'm trying to be the all supportive wife and it's tiring." She replied, smiling.

"Lots of sex eh?" Meredith smirked and giggled.

"OH yeah. HOT. But seriously Mer, convince McDreamy to join. He was all "Blah blah dangerous blah blah" before. I think you can get through that giant mop of hair he has."

Meredith laughed. "I'll try." Just then her pager went off. "Well I'm off. Oh tell Alex I love those posters he made of Clarke with the teddy bear."

Cristina laughed. "I will."

Cristina slowed down on her eating and started to really think. Were her and Owen getting in over their heads? Was this really too dangerous? Maybe it was...She knew Owen would never force her to take part in all of this. For whatever reason Cristina felt drawn to it. She felt like she needed to do this. Make a positive change in the world.

Just as she was about finish her meal her pager went off as well. Cristina hopped up and ran out of the cafeteria.

She burst into one of the trauma rooms. "What do we have?" She asked slipping gloves on he hands.

"19 year old female. Bruising of the lower abdomen. Suspected internal bleeding. We'll need a chest CT. And a 16 year old female. Bruising of the chest and lower abdomen. Stab wound to the chest. We've got to x-ray that and see what the damage is. Do it quickly. We don't want her to bleed out." Owen said as he rushed around the trauma room.

Cristina immediately started in on the patients, yelling various orders to the interns and the nurses around her.

Owen rushed the 16 year old girl into surgery. Him and Teddy worked tirelessly trying to save the girl's life. After several hours she was finally stable.

"I can't believe there are people in the world that find this sort of thing appropriate." Teddy commented as the pair scrubbed out.

"I know. The world is messed up." Owen replied, scrubbing his hands.

"I hear you've got big plans." Teddy commented.

Owen laughed lightly. "Yeah. I just want to do some good you know?"

"Just...be careful. I don't want to find you next to an exploded hum-v."

Owen frowned as the memory surfaced for a brief moment. He turned to her and looked Teddy right in the eyes.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay." Owen soothed.

Teddy's worried expression didn't disappear.

"Hey! We're just making people aware is all. We're just trying to make people less ignorant of what's happening." Owen walked up to her and took her in his arms.

She reciprocated and hugged him back.

"I swear to god if something happens to you I'm going to come and get you and kick your ass."

Owen chuckled.

"Okay."

The two friends held each other for several more minutes and decided to head out.

The surgeons met in the conference room.

"What do you think happened to these girls?" Cristina asked the group.

"I don't think they were meant to live." Derek replied. "I think the intention was to kill them. Thankfully that failed."

"You think they'll wake up?" Meredith asked him.

"I hope so." Derek replied.

"Okay. This is depressing." Cristina commented. "Let's get some food."

"Didn't you just eat like 2 hours ago?" Meredith asked.

"Yes. And now I'm hungry again. Owen. Let's go. Mer. Derek. Let's go. Coming Teddy?"

She nodded in response and followed Meredith and Cristina.

Owen smirked and followed Derek into the change room.

The group headed over to a nearby restaurant.

They sat around the table eating and drinking and laughing.

"Hey sorry I'm late guys! I was never very good with directions." Henry said smiling sheepishly. Teddy grinned and kissed him several times as he sat down next to her.

Several bottles of wine later the group decided to head back to their respective houses and enjoy themselves elsewhere.

Cristina and Owen were tripping over their own feet as they headed across the firehouse to their bedroom where they fell into bed and made love.

The next morning Owen stuck his head in the toilet. "Why did we get drunk off red wine?"

"I don't know." Cristina said from the bedroom. "Can you carry me to the bathroom?"

Owen groaned. "No."

"You don't love me." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Nope. Not one bit." He replied.

She groaned and literally crawled out of the bed and across the floor into the bathroom.

"Move over." She commanded.

"Noooo."

She nudged him over. Owen groaned in response and rested his head on the cool tiles. She emptied the contents of her stomach and groaned.

"Uuuggghh. It's 4am. We only have 4 hours to get to work."

"Uuuggh. I'm calling in dead."

"You're the Chief of Surgery. You don't have to call anyone."

"Excellent."

"Now call for me."

"It's 4am."

"Details."

A couple hours later the pair managed to shower and dress themselves. They had no idea how they had managed to do so but miracles do happen. They dragged themselves over to the television to watch the news. Cristina had a surgery to get to and she hoped this wouldn't take long. Owen had a pile of paperwork to do so he welcomed the roadblock. As much as he loved being Chief, he preferred surgery over it any day.

"Oh it's the Colonel today." Owen commented as a large imposing man entered the frame of the television. He looked like he was in his early 60's. Despite his age and salt and pepper, he was only old in age. He was still quite muscular and strong. His deep gruff voice filled the room.

"Good Morning Seattle. I'm here to remind you of the yearly survey we are conducting. We are looking for a few able bodied men..or women.." He chuckled. "to join my team. Together we will put an end to the threat against us. Please consider."

And with that, the screen went black.

Owen made a face. And then promptly emptied his stomach contents into a near-by trashcan.

"Some "survey"." Cristina commented. "I hear they aren't even asking people anymore. They persuade them..."

"By persuade you mean force them?" Owen asked her.

"Yes." Cristina replied. "Gives me a poster idea."

Owen chuckled and immediately regretted the action. Jostling his stomach was not the thing to do today.

Cristina trudged over to the coffee maker and leaned against the counter and waited for it to be done. She watched the dark aromatic coffee drip into the pot.

"I think the coffee maker is broken."

"Why?" Owen asked her.

"It's not going fast enough."

"Cristina it's going as fast as it ever has. You're just hung over so everything is moving at a snails pace."

"So are you...And shut up."

"No."


	3. Chapter 3 Disaster Button

Chapter 3 – Disaster button

**July 1st**

Owen sat in his office, busily filing out paperwork, counting down the minutes until he could leave his office and head into the cafeteria and see Cristina. Always a high point in the workday. Owen took a sip of his coffee and started in on the budget reports.

Just then he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Owen said automatically.

"Chief Hunt." The familiar deep voice said.

Owen's stomach turned as he looked up into the eyes of the man that was the least welcome in his life.

He realized just how imposing the man was face to face. His eyes were so dark that when they looked at you they bore right into your being.

Owen stood his ground.

"What brings you here?" He lied. Owen knew exactly what he was doing there.

"Well I'm glad you asked." He said smiling. "As you well know we are always recruiting people to join our military and I understand you used to be a Major."

"Yes. A very long time ago. But I was honourably discharged." Owen replied.

_Please go away...NOW._ Owen thought to himself.

"I see..." Owen knew that he knew...but why was he asking things he already knew the answer to?

"Thing is...you have a chance to be re-instated."

Owen felt like the wind was being knocked out of him.

"I'm honoured but I can't." He replied carefully.

"Why not?"

_Seriously? You know why!_

Owen knew he had to choose his words carefully or who knows what would happen.

"I like being Chief of Surgery here. I'm quite happy where I am."

"Thing is...I was trying to give you a choice. Trying to be considerate about everything that's happened to you. I assumed you would say yes. But as you won't...I'm going to be very blunt with you. You are going to join. You do not have a choice."

"What? No! I am going to join you." Owen said stubbornly. There was no way. An organization that he had loved so much became so corrupt. "Leave me alone!"

"I don't think that's wise."

"Sir...with all due respect it traumatized me. I am NOT going back."

The Colonel sighed.

"Listen Hunt. I know. I know what you and your little wife are doing. Don't think for a second that I don't know! I know everything! You are lucky I don't arrest you this second! I'm giving you an opportunity to redeem yourself!"

"No." Owen held his ground. There was so fucking way he was going with him. NO. FUCKING. WAY.

"So be it. I'm going to let you have a day to reconsider. After that, I won't be so nice."

And with that, he left.

Owen stood in his office alone again.

_Shit._

They had to get out of there.

Owen paged Cristina 911 immediately.

Cristina stared down at her pager. She thought it was odd Owen was paging her 911 from his office but never the less she high tailed it over there.

"What is it? You paged me 911!" Cristina said, slightly out of breath.

"Cristina..."

"What?"

"I had a visitor today."

"Oh?" Cristina noticed Owen wasn't quite himself. "What's going on?"

"The Colonel visited me. He knows."

"What do you mean he knows?"

"He came here to recruit me and he told me he knows what you and I are doing!"

"Shit!" Cristina shouted. "Shit shit shit!" She paced the office floor. "What are we going to do?"

"I...I don't know..." Owen ran his hand through his hair. "I think..I think we have to leave."

"What? We can't do that! We have lives! Jobs! People depend on us!"

"What do you expect us to do? Just sit and wait for him to come knocking on our front door? We can't...Maybe we should stop our movement. Just...It's too dangerous..."

"NO! We worked our asses off! We are NOT giving all that up!" Cristina retorted.

Owen smiled briefly that his once reluctant wife was just as fierce as he was about it.

"Okay..." Cristina reasoned. "Then..we've got to go."

Owen half smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Alright. We can't tell anyone. Not a single person. I know it's going to be hard." Owen looked at Cristina's thoughtful expression. "Okay. You can tell Meredith but that's it."

"Thanks!" She said brightly. "Really though. Thanks."

"You want to persuade her to come don't you?"

"No..."

"You can try but there really is no reason for her to come. She's fine. She hasn't done anything."

"I know...but she's my person." Cristina reasoned.

"Okay. Try. Now, after work we'll head home and pack and leave."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into all this."

"I put myself in this. I wanted to. I wanted this. If I didn't I wouldn't."

And with that, she turned and left. She made a beeline for the vent room and paged Meredith down there. Meredith wandered around the basement looking for this so-called vent room until finally she found it. She never realized how much of a maze it was down there.

Meredith opened the door. "What's going on?" She asked her.

Cristina got up from the bench and went over to her.

"I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out."

"Okay..." Meredith said tentatively.

"Owen and I...We're leaving...like for good."

"WHAT?"

"You said you wouldn't freak out."

"TOO BAD! WHY?"

"Owen got a visit from Brookes today. And he knows everything. He told Owen the only way to make it up was to join him."

"And why didn't he just accept his offer?" Meredith asked, annoyed. How dare that man take control of Cristina's life like that.

"Because! They are horrible people! There was no way he wanted to have any part of it!" Cristina said angrily.

"I can't believe this! That bastard! How dare he do this to you! How dare he put you in this situation!"

"I put myself in this situation! I wanted this! I know you've never been fond of him but I have since day one. I trust him 100%. I'm sorry that's such a hard concept for you to grasp."

"Cristina! Do you hear yourself? You are willing to throw it all away for some man!"

"MEREDITH! You want to know something? Honestly, Owen is not just some man. Besides you, he's my best friend! I would go to the end of the earth with him! If you don't like it then fuck off."

Meredith sighed. "Fine..."

"Good."

They stood in silence for several minutes.

"I'm really going to miss you." Meredith finally said.

"Me too...you can come if you want."

"I...don't know...I mean I have Derek and Zola..."

"I know. Well..."Cristina hugged her.

Meredith sniffed.

"Don't cry Mer. We don't do that."

Meredith laughed as the tears fell from her face.

"Come on! We're coming back. We'll just lay low for a while."

Just then Meredith's pager went off. "Oh...well...I have to go.."

"Bye."

Meredith held on to her for dear life.

"Be careful." Reluctantly she let her go and left.

Cristina stood over top of the vent one last time and let the air expel around her, encasing her in comfort. She let her tears fall from her face.

Several minutes later she wiped her tears and left.

Cristina and Owen did their best to pretend it was just another normal day.

Except it wasn't.

They wouldn't see their friends ever again.

Meredith kept staring at the pair of them. Both hurt and upset at the whole ordeal. She tried to think of something she could do. Anything to get Cristina to stay. Except she knew there wasn't anything she could say to change the situation.

Owen headed into the Cardio wing of the hospital. Teddy looked up from one of her charts and smiled at her approaching friend. She noticed his deep frown and frowned herself.

"What's wrong Owen?" She asked.

"Come with me." Owen directed her into one of the empty on-call rooms.

"What's going on? I can't have sex with you right now. Cristina's about to assist me in a surgery."

Owen smirked. "We can be quick." he joked. "Seriously I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked, her smile fading.

"Cristina and I...We have to leave. They found out about what we've been up to. The Colonel told me the only way out would be to join him and I can't do that."

"Owen..."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Damn it Owen!" She hit him. "This is worse than when you ended up getting discharged before me! I was stuck in the sandpit by myself! You promised it would be okay!"

"And it will be. For now, I have to disappear but I will be back. I promise that."

"You fucking better or god help me I will hunt you down!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Owen tried hard to keep his own back but the moment she embraced him, he was done.

"Try not to get my hair too wet. I have a date tonight." She joked.

Owen laughed. Apparently his attempt at hiding his feelings had failed.

He hugged her hard for several more minutes.

In that moment, Owen realized just how hard it was going to be to let her go.

"You should go..." Teddy said wiping her eyes.

"I know..." Owen kept holding her.

Eventually they tore themselves from each others arms and left.

At 5pm the pair left the hospital for good. Owen left a letter on his desk telling them that Derek would be interim Chief.

Owen put his arm around Cristina as they excited the building. He felt like he was holding on to her for dear life. In a way he was.

They made it home to the firehouse and immediately started packing, throwing things haphazardly into bags as quickly as possible.

"I can't believe this is happening." Cristina said looking at her husband sadly.

"I know baby. I'm sorry." He walked over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back enthusiastically.

Suddenly Owen stopped the kiss much to Cristina's annoyance.

"What did you stop?" She demanded to know.

"Get in the closet." Owen commanded.

"What?"

"Get in the fucking closet." He snapped at her angrily.

Cristina saw the worried look on his face and ran into the closet in their room.

Seconds later, many men burst into the room including a familiar one.

"Oh Hunt. Trying to run away were we?" Colonel Brookes asked him. He gestured at Owen's packed backpack.

Owen couldn't deny it. He was fucked.

"You should have accepted my offer." The man grabbed him. Cristina watched through the crack in the closet as her husband beat the shit out of the men that had tried to subdue him. Owen punched one of the men right in the eye.

Colonel Brookes rolled his eyes and walked over to Owen and stabbed him in the neck. Within seconds Owen was unconscious. They dragged him out of the room.

"No..." Cristina whispered. She immediately regretted speaking and covered her mouth.

Very abruptly the closet door was flung open by the very man that Owen had punched earlier. Cristina tried very hard to stay calm.

"Nice eye." Cristina commented sarcastically. Her heart pounded against her chest.

"Shut up!" was his curt reply.

As they tried to handcuff her, she fought back. Hard.

They soon realized that, like her husband, she was a force to be reckoned with. Eventually they managed to get her knocked out.

Cristina was consumed in darkness.

Owen woke up. He felt extremely groggy and confused. Owen shivered as he looked around the room he was in. He brought his arms around himself in a vain attempt to warm himself. He felt too weak to sit up and continued to lay on the cold concrete ground.

Where was he?

And where was Cristina?

That was the last thought that past through his mind before he succumbed once again to the dark.

A/N: The part where Teddy and Owen are hugging is somewhat reminiscent of a similar experience I had with a really good friend of mine who ended up moving away from me. First across the country and then across the world. UUGHHH. I wish he was here now.

PS: Yes I am very keen on their friendship. He needs a person too.

PPS: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Happiness is a Warm Gun

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! It really means a lot. Please continue to do so.

Chapter 4- Happiness is a warm gun

**July 2nd **

"Meredith! What's going on?" Derek asked her angrily. He stomped over to her as she leaned against the desk in the ER. "I came to work today and I found this" He said shaking Owen's letter at her.

Meredith shrunk back. She had hoped she could have avoided this. Apparently not.

"Derek." She said sharply as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the stairwell. "Okay. I didn't want to tell you but Brookes found out. He visited Owen here and...they left."

"They left?" He asked. She could tell he was slightly on edge for being out of the loop. His brow furrowed.

"Yeah...last night." She replied slowly and carefully.

"AND YOU DIDN"T TELL ME?" He snapped at her, whispering.

"NO! I didn't." Meredith replied, getting annoyed at her husband's words. "Cristina told me not to so I didn't. I'm sorry if this whole thing is inconveniencing you!"

"Fine. I'm sorry. Just..talk to me. You can trust me." Derek apologized, calming down. He was just so worried.

"I know Derek but now I have to deal with losing my best friend." Sometimes she had no idea why she was attracted to that man. "It's not always about you."

Derek frowned. "I'm sorry." He wrapped her in his arms. "This whole thing is just worrying."

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her which reminded her why she kept him around.

They left the stairwell and headed to one of the nursing stations to look over some charts.

Teddy approached the pair, a frown, it appeared, to be permanently affixed to her face.

"This blows." She muttered to Meredith. Meredith turned to Teddy.

"Tell me about it. Derek's been whining that no one told him."

"TEDDY KNOWS?" Derek exclaimed. How could this be? How could Teddy know but not him?

Teddy pointed at herself. "Owen. Best friend! Hello!" She replied obviously annoyed at Derek's ignorance.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Men. They are so sensitive!"

"Agreed."

"How do you think they are?" Teddy asked her.

"Probably alright. Cristina is probably bitching that she misses her bed." Meredith smirked.

Teddy laughed. "Probably. Owen's probably just about ready to knock her unconscious."

The pair laughed.

That night, Teddy stared up at the ceiling with Henry fast asleep beside her. It was already 2am and she still couldn't sleep. She kept worrying about Owen and Cristina. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be happy. She was supposed to continue teaching Cristina in Cardio. Her and Owen were supposed to continue to completely repair their friendship and grow old together. Her and Henry had talked about a wedding but for the moment, the planning had been put on the back burner. There was no way she was going to get married without her best friend.

Now if he would just come back.

**July 3rd **

"WAKE UP!" A voice shouted. The dark room filled with a bright light as the door creaked open loudly.

Owen jumped and his eyes shot open. He sat up as best he could and faced the offensive light, lifting his left arm up to shield his eyes.

"What's going on?" He croaked. Owen shifted his position and leaned himself against one of the cold concrete walls.

The man smirked as the reason for his visit came back into his head after having being momentarily distracted.

"We took care of your little wife today."

"What?" Owen replied as though the words the man had said didn't compute.

"We took her out back and shot her."

Owen narrowed his eyes and his confusion turned to anger.

"I don't believe you." He said flatly. Owen wasn't having any of it. No bullshit. He was sick of all this.

"Don't believe me do you?" The man pressed several buttons on his tablet and faced the screen to him.

Owen wasn't prepared for the picture that stared back at him. Cristina was laying on the pavement in her own blood.

"No..." His face fell. Owen felt his chest tighten and his breath start to leave him. This was worse that watching Dan die. So much worse. Sure he had loved Dan but Cristina...she was his everything. His soul mate. Owen felt like a piece of him had died and he suspected it would never be filled ever again.

The man smirked. This was the reaction he was waiting for. Take this prisoner down a peg or two. Simple pay back for the black eyes.

"She cried out for you just before she died."

"NO! NO! NO!" Owen tried desperately to get up but his legs were still too weak causing his bare feet to slide back down on the hard floor. He felt tears leaving his eyes and trickling down his face.

The man laughed watching Owen continue to struggle to get up. "That drug must have been more powerful than we thought. Funny watching you struggle though."

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed. Owen tried feebly to get up again and swore at himself for not being able to. His legs just wouldn't work and he was starting to get more and more frustrated.

The man was finding himself more and more amused as he watched Owen struggle. It got to the point where he actually laughed out loud.

"Have fun." And with that, he left.

And once more, the room was bathed in darkness.

His chest heaved as he tried to catch a breath. This can't be happening. She can't be dead. He would feel it. This wasn't...it couldn't...

He tried once again to get himself off the floor but his legs wouldn't have it. Owen crawled over to the large, heavy metal door and pounded his fists on it.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" He screamed into it. Owen continued banging his fists against the door until his hands were raw. They throbbed with pain as he continued his abuse of his hands. Owen thought before he would never have subjected his hands to such torture. He needed them. He _was_ a surgeon after all.

Was...

He laughed to himself. That was over. A chapter in his life gone. Cristina was dead and he wasn't a surgeon. What did he have now? Oh the old blue jeans he was wearing and his light blue t-shirt. He had those.

And that was pretty much it.

The only thing he could look forward to was his impeding death. Here he was waiting to die.

He closed his eyes and waited.

Owen wasn't sure how much time had passed. It seemed like days but it could be hours or minutes even. He was annoyed they had taken his watch. His father had given it to him just before he had been deployed to Iraq.

And why was he worrying about his watch at a time like this? He had no idea. His emotions were all over the place.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall. His door opened once more and someone walked in. Owen kept his eyes shut.

"Hunt." The familiar voice said.

"What?" He replied curtly.

"Never took you to be the type to just lay on the floor like a child. I thought you were a man."

"If I could fucking walk I'd give you a matching black eye like I did the last guy."

"Ooh there you are. Sorry about that. I will have to adjust the dosage on that drug."

"You'll have to." Owen replied.

"Now. I have a idea to get you out of this. You join me."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Come on Hunt. Join me. You'll get full benefits. More money. Respect. A new house. Mortgage free. You'll be re-instated as a Major."

"What part of go fuck yourself did you not get?"

"Fine."

And with that, he left.

Owen was alone and left with his thoughts.

He succumbed to his sadness. How he wished he could have been there with her. To comfort her. To hold her hand. Owen couldn't help being a bit of a romantic. He had always pictured dying with her. On the same day. She must have been so scared. He figured Cristina likely kept that to herself. She was always a strong one and he doubted very much that in her final moments that she would have shown any sign of weakness.

And she died alone and without him.

Not in his arms.

He put his head in his hands and sobbed quietly to himself.

Owen wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself. He could do this.

He could live in a world where she didn't.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5 Salt in the Wound

A/N: Thanks again to all the reviews. It means so much to me. Fills me with joy and gives me motivation to continue. Enjoy.

Chapter 5- Salt in the Wound

**July 5**

Owen pulled and pulled at his handcuffs, practically rubbing his wrists raw. The so called old rusted pipe he was attached to was that only in looks. It was strong and wasn't about to budge.

Brookes burst into the room and stared down at Owen, handcuffed to the rusty old pipe in the corner of the room. Owen shifted his dirty feet and tried his best to sit up.

"Have you reconsidered my offer? We could save a lot of time if you would just join me." He said arrogantly.

"No." Owen spat back.

"Fine." Brookes was annoyed. This was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. "Jonathon." He called into the hallway.

A large burly man a little taller than Owen with dark eyes and dark hair walked into the room. He uncuffed Owen and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Owen shook his arm free and ran down the hall. The man had clearly under estimated Owen's current strength.

He ran and ran and reached out to grab on to a door handle when one of the guards tazered him. He fell to the ground and convulsed. They dragged him away from the door and took him in the opposite direction.

The room was fairly large and dark. The only furniture it had was a chair and 2 tables. One 6 feet long and one about 4 feet long. The floor was a cold tile that was sloped in the middle for easy cleaning.

2 guards lifted him up and laid him down on the larger of the two tables. The cold metal hit Owen's back through his shirt and he shuddered slightly. They secured his restraints and left.

Jonathon poured over his instruments. He stared at each one as he decided which one he would use first. Jonathon picked up his scissors and cut Owen's shirt off.

"I liked that shirt." Owen said looking up at him from the table. Jonathon rolled his eyes in response.

Owen contemplated his situation. He hoped he would be able to take the torture. It had been years since he had used any of his training so all he could hope for was to remember. He wished for bravery. He wished he could be strong and get through this. Lately the only feeling he was able to feel was fear. Now it seemed almost laughable. That was nothing compared to now. Compared to what he knew he would be feeling soon.

Owen thought about his pain tolerance. He tried to discern what he should worry about. Internal bleeding. Broken Ribs.

He was pretty certain he could deal with most of the physical trauma.

Mental Trauma on the other hand was more of a concern for himself. He knew his PTSD was still there but he felt he had it under control. Now he wasn't sure if he would relapse or not.

Maybe his hallucinations would be a blessing in disguise.

"You can change your mind you know." Jonathon said, breaking the silence in the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Owen's patience had long since ran out. "Can't you get it through your heads that I will NOT join you?" He was absolutely livid.

"Just checking." He said brightly in reply.

Jonathon toiled over which knife he would start with.

He picked one up and examined it. Owen stared at the long stainless steel blade. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible.

He dragged the blade down Owen's chest and pressed hard. Owen winced as the knife glided effortlessly through each layer of skin leaving behind a long red line. Blood began to seep slowly from the wound.

Jonathon smiled at the long thin red line.

"Well this is uncomfortable." Owen said looking at him.

"I suggest you shut your face." Jonathon snapped back.

"How am I supposed to do that exactly? How exactly does someone "shut their face" ? That just doesn't make sense." Owen replied.

It was in that moment that he realized just how calm he was.

Typical of him to act the complete opposite of how a normal person was supposed to react to the situation.

And people thought being a Trauma guy was easy. HA!

Jonathon was annoyed. This guy was supposed to be a broken man and yet he was being this sarcastic asshole.

Then he got an idea. He walked back over to his table and opened a small brown box. He pulled out a syringe and a small bottle with a clear liquid in it. Jonathon filled it, checked for bubbles and headed over to where Owen was lying.

Owen looked wearily at the small needle. This wasn't good.

Jonathon injected it into his neck.

Seconds later, Owen's mind went. Images going at warp speed. Being at war, explosions, people dying, Dan dying, Choking Cristina...the shooting...He felt consumed by it all. Owen felt like it was slowly crushing him to death and there was nothing he could do about it.

His breathing became laboured. His heart raced and pounded against his chest. He was sweating profusely making it hard for him to grip the arms of the chair he was in.

Jonathon watched in glee as Owen started to shake and convulse. A minute later he passed out.

They unchained him and dragged him back to his cell, once again handcuffing him to that rusty pipe.

Owen woke up an hour or so later and gasped for air. A feeling of nausea fell over him and he emptied his meagre stomach contents on the floor next to him. His back was killing him. Owen tried to piece together exactly what had happened. He remembered bits and pieces of it but most of it was just one big blur.

Owen felt helpless. He didn't know what sort of state of mind he would be in if he was left here any longer.

_I have to get out._

Owen shifted his position on the floor. An ice cold draft was coming in right where the pipe was connected to the wall. He tried his best to move himself in such a way that it wouldn't hit him but it was impossible without being uncomfortable.

Owen stared at the small crack underneath the door. He watched foot steps walk past and and listened to the other prisoners. His mind wandered as he thought of the first time he met Cristina. He often laughed at how bold he had been, gathering her up in his arms and kissing her. Owen missed the taste of her lips on his.

He thought of the picture he had seen of her. Dead. Laying in her own blood. The image was burned into his mind. Owen thought hard about it. He felt like...

Something wasn't right.

Maybe...maybe she wasn't dead.

Sometimes he would get the urge to cry out for her.

Because his throat was raw, he knew his voice would betray him and nothing would come out.

**July 6th**

"Maybe we should go over there...to Cristina and Owen's..." Meredith suggested to Derek as they laid in bed for the night.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Derek asked her. "It might be dangerous."

"I still think we should go." Meredith rolled over to face him.

"You really want to do this? It could be a huge risk."

"I want it still there when they get back."

"Fine." Derek said, surrendering. There was no way he couldn't give in when Meredith gave him that look.

The next morning the pair of them headed over to Cristina and Owen's firehouse.

The door was partially ajar. Meredith frowned and pushed the door open. She ran up the stairs and looked around.

"Oh no..."

"What?" Derek asked, running up the stairs after her.

"They didn't make it..."

Their house was in a complete dis-array. Things were broken, chairs knocked over...Owen's guitar was smashed. Blood...

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she saw a bloody hand mark on the wall.

Derek embraced her in his arms making a futile attempt at trying to comfort his distressed wife. Meredith sobbed. This couldn't be happening. Her person had to be okay.

Derek and Meredith drove to the hospital and headed into the basement where their headquarters was.

Teddy looked up from her desk and stopped writing. "What's up?" She asked, her smile fading as she saw Meredith's pained expression.

"They took them." Meredith manged to say, tears welling up in her eyes.

Teddy did not need an explanation of who she meant. Teddy's frown deepened.

"There was blood Teddy." Derek said solemnly.

"I refuse to believe they're dead." She replied firmly. Teddy pushed any ideas of death out of her mind. "They need information from them so they aren't dead."

"You better be right." Meredith replied, wiping her tears away.

"Oh I know I am." Teddy said defiantly. She got up from her desk and paced the room.

**July 25**

It just kept getting worse and worse. More people were being arrested for "disloyalty" and "distributing propaganda". People were afraid. Some tried to leave the country but they never made it. The only saving grace was that Derek was the new Chief of Surgery and Brookes didn't know where their headquarters was so the hospital was still a safe place at the present moment. They knew it wouldn't last long but they didn't have anywhere else to go.

Teddy and Meredith continued to believe that it would get better while Derek continued to tell them to give up. He kept telling them Owen and Cristina were dead and they would just have to deal with it. It was sad but they had to move on.

It was in that moment Meredith lost it.

"DEREK! SHUT THE FUCK UP! THEY ARE NOT DEAD. CRISTINA IS NOT DEAD. I WOULD KNOW! I WOULD FEEL IT! SO DON'T TELL ME TO JUST MOVE ON AND FORGET ABOUT HER BECAUSE I WON'T! SHE IS MY PERSON! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST MOVE ON AND FORGET ABOUT YOU!" And with that, she stormed out of the room, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Dude. That was rough." Alex commented. A feeling deja vu came over him as he remembered the last time he had said that to Derek. "Seriously man. After all these years shouldn't you understand her by now?"

"Shut up Karev." Derek snapped back.

"Well...this is awkward." Henry commented.


	6. Chapter 6 TwoOne

A/N: So grateful again for all the reviews and mentions! It's so awesome to have support for something that I've been quite excited about. This chapter was a little hard to write but I hope you'll soldier on anyway!

Chapter 6 – Two-One

**August 1st **

Cristina was annoyed.

It had been one whole month. One whole FUCKING month since she'd seen Owen. Since she'd had sex. Since she'd eaten a decent meal.

All she had been thinking about since she woke up that morning was pizza. The thought made her hungry and sad at the same time. It was a favourite with her and her husband.

All they had given her was some water and a ham sandwich. Every. Single. Day. She looked down at the sandwich and back at the guard.

"This...is what you're giving me?" She said, clearly unimpressed. Cristina threw it away from her and towards the guard standing in the door way.

"You're lucky we're giving you anything." The guard snapped back. What was with this bitch?

"Pfft. I'd rather eat nothing. Eating nothing would taste better than this stale piece of shit." Cristina replied angrily. "You know what you can bring me. My husband, some pizza and take these damn chains off my feet." She said shaking one of her bare feet.

"No." was his curt reply.

Cristina shrugged and crossed her arms.

"What about some socks then? My feet are freezing." Cristina smirked. She knew she was annoying him and she didn't care.

He groaned loudly and walked over to her and hit her across her face. Cristina spat the blood out and stared at the dirty ground and at the dirty ass aluminium can in the corner. The bottoms of her feet were coated in dirt and blood. She clutched her feet with her hands and rubbed them to bring some sort of warmth into them.

She wiped the dirt off her hands and onto her jeans.

_Now what? _ She figured by this point she would have at least figured out a way to entertain herself but Cristina found herself bored. Her fingers absent mindlessly went to the long thick scar that went down her face. That had hurt like a bitch. Once she got outta here she was going to come back and give that fucker a matching one. Then her hand went down to her abdomen. A small little scar, barely noticeable unless you knew it was there. She smiled as she thought about it. That night had changed her. Changed her whole life.

Cristina hoped he was still alive.

He had to be right? Wouldn't see feel it or some crap if he had died? Something like that. She wasn't sure. Sappy wasn't her department although sometimes with Owen she was. Not that she would ever admit it. She even told Owen to tell no one or else. Luckily Owen was weary of her and didn't.

Sh had to get out. Had to. She would somehow escape and leave this place.

Her stomach growled in protest.

"AHH! I WANT PIZZA!" She yelled out.

She heard a muffled voice.

"What did you say?" She asked, shifting her body closer to the wall.

"I want pizza too." The voice said in reply.

"Oh wouldn't it just be the greatest?" She replied happily as she pictured it. Gooey and hot. Melted Cheese...Her mouth watered.

"Yeah. So...what's...your name?" She asked. Why not get to know someone. She had time.

They mumbled their name.

"What? You've gotta stop mumbling."

"Owen." He replied.

"My husband's name is Owen..." She did a double take. "OWEN?"

"Cristina?" He replied eagerly.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I wish I could see you." Cristina said to the wall, pounding her fist into it.

"I wish I could see you too." He replied sadly.

Owen smiled.

She was alive!

Cristina was so frustrated. How dare they put them next to each other! How did she not know that he was there? She started pounding her fists into the cement wall. Owen could hear a faint thump thump on the wall in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, puzzled.

"I." Hit. "Can't" Hit. "Believe." Hit. "You were next to me the whole fucking time!" Hit Hit hit Hit hit.

Her once tiny genius's were now bloody and soon to be bruised and for the first time, she didn't care. All she cared about was putting her fist through a wall.

He wished he could wrap her in his arms like she had done for him. He wanted to bang his fists in anger as well but having his hands locked in cuffs, made it impossible.

Owen sighed.

"Stop! Just stop!" He cried at her. "Cristina..." Owen pleaded.

Cristina slowly stopped banging the wall and sobbed.

This was either the worse day or the best day of her new life. She hadn't decided yet.

"How come you didn't recognize my voice?" She asked him. Seemed odd he wouldn't.

"I assumed it was too good to be true. Every female voice I hear is yours." Owen replied. A hint of sadness in his voice.

"You think you're imagining this don't you?" Cristina asked sadly. It would be just like him to think that. So consumed with depression.

Owen was silent. "...Yes." He replied. He knew this couldn't be happening. There was no way she had been next to him for an entire month. Just no way.

"Well you're not." She replied a matter of factually.

Owen shrugged. "Alright."

"So now what? How the hell do we get out of here?" She asked him.

"Don't know. Next time I leave I'll have a look."

Cristina was silent. "I hope that never happens."

Owen half smiled.

"Me too...But we still need to get out of here."

"I know...I just..."

"I know."

They talked to each other until they both fell asleep listening to each others voices. For the first time in a month, they felt like things might be okay after all.

Owen slept soundlessly. Even the cold draft that blew into the room couldn't bother him.

Cristina was alive and the world was alright again.

If only for a moment.

One of the guards burst into the room. Owen awoke with a start. He looked around, confused as to what was happening. The man shut the door and they were both bathed in darkness. The man walked over to where Owen was handcuffed to and sat next to him.

Owen couldn't see the man even though he was sitting right next to him. It was unbelievably dark. He started to feel something. Something he hoped to god he was imagining.

The man slipped Owen's jeans down his hips and off his legs.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

Owen tried to shift away from him, use his legs to kick him but he was so tired and still weak from barely eating. He used up every bit of energy he had until the man finally sat on him.

Too tired to fight back, he relaxed as best he could.

The man caressed his hips and thighs. Owen's skin crawled at the touch. He tried to figure out what to do. What do people do in this sort of situation?

The man leaned down and whispered in Owen's ear. His breath reeked.

"You want me?" He asked in what he thought was a sultry voice. "I can make your life...easier..."

Owen was silent. A moment later Owen looked at him and said, "NO!" Owen proceeded to smack the man right in the nose with his head as hard as he could muster.

He grasped his bleeding nose and fell backwards away from Owen.

"FUCK!" He shouted.

Two other guards burst into the room. "What happened?" One of them asked, angrily.

"HE BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" The man shouted back.

The other guard looked at Owen laying there in his underwear next to his discarded jeans. He looked back at the man and shot him right in the face.

Owen's eyes widened at the noise of the gun going off and the sight of the life disappearing from his would-be rapist's body. He looked back at the guard that had shot him.

"Thanks." He managed to get out.

The man nodded and both of them left. Owen puzzled over the whole scenario. Why was he saved? Why did that guard shoot him? The guard..seemed...familiar...Owen thought for a moment and discarded the idea immediately.

Owen stared at his new roommate. Luckily the partnership was brief as another man entered the room and removed the body.

"Owen?" He heard Cristina's tiny voice say.

He leaned against the cold cement wall and sighed heavily. "Cristina?"

"What happened?" She asked, her voice full of worry. "Are you alright? I thought they shot you."

"I'm fine. One of the other guards got shot." Owen replied flatly.

"Owen...what happened?" Cristina pried. Her worry deepened as he remained silent.

"It's fine...I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Was his make-shift reply.

Of course she continued to worry. She knew something had happened and that he wasn't fine.

"Owen! You've got to talk to me." He remained silent. Lost in his thoughts. "OWEN ALEXANDER CODY HUNT!" Cristina shouted. "You talk to me! We've been through too much not to talk!" She continued angrily.

Owen jumped slightly at the tone in her voice. It reminded him briefly of his mother when she was angry at him.

He sighed again. "Its...the guard...he...but it's okay. I broke his nose." Owen continued rapidly. He wanted nothing more than to never have to repeat any of it.

Cristina touched her hand to the wall adjoining her and Owen. She thought she had gotten the gist of what he was trying to tell her but Cristina hoped that had been a mistake.

Everything was sliding into place. If you can't break a man physically, you break them mentally. Brookes smiled. He hadn't anticipated Gary dying but...it was of no matter to him. He sipped his tea and turned on the television.

What was this? What were the rebels up to now? Likely a lot considering two of their people were trapped. Another protest. He would have to put a stop to this. Brookes picked up the phone. Minutes later, live feed of the protest site came on the screen. He smiled as hundreds of guards rushed the area. People fled and some were arrested.

Excellent day.

Just a few more steps to his plan and everything would be complete.

He would get what he wants. He always got what he wanted. Always.

"We have to save them." Teddy said pushing her chair out from her desk and standing. She threw the pictures of Owen and Cristina bloody and tied up on the desk.

A/N: OOOooer!


	7. Chapter 7 The Lightening Strike

A/N: Greetings and Salutations! Thanks again for following my little ramble of CO. Means tons. For actual reals. This chapter is dark again but there's light there too. I promise. Especially in coming chapters. ANYWHO. Review.

Chapter 7- The Lightening Strike

**August 5**

"They've decided to talk to us!" Meredith said looking at Teddy. She smiled and hoped those girls wouldn't be too traumatized to help them.

19 year old Emily Reed and 16 year old Lucy Reed had finally decided to come in. Both had been terrified since their escape from the prisons.

Teddy and Meredith sat across from the two girls. The younger one kept shifting in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. Her sister did her best to calm her but she too was terrified. Afraid that by speaking out, they'd surely get killed.

"Do you two want anything? Pop? Water?" Teddy asked them.

They both shook their heads. They just wanted this over and done with.

Emily and Lucy told them as much as they knew. Guard routines, meal times, various names and most importantly, the location of the actual cells. It wasn't much but it was more than they had before.

Now all they needed was to find out which cells housed their friends.

"They could be in any of them! There are hundreds of cells there! How are we supposed to narrow it down? It's not like they are divided into men and women." Meredith pointed out unhelpfully.

"I might be able to help with that." Henry piped up. "My cousin is a clerk there. She might be able to tell us."

"You're cousin?" Teddy said disgusted. "How is that?"

"It's not like she had a choice. She used to work at the other prison with actual criminals but since they threatened her family, she had to switch."

"Sorry. I just...it's been a long year." Teddy said apologizing.

"It's fine." Henry replied. He walked over to Teddy and kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"Anyway..." Henry continued. "I'll talk to her and she if she can help. What else?"

Teddy thought.

"Okay. We need as little people as possible to know what we're doing." Teddy began. "Karev. Torres..."

"I'll come." Meredith volunteered. Teddy looked at her. "Are you sure do? Who knows what sort of state Cristina might be in. Are you able to prepare yourself for the worst? To see your friend in a different light?" Teddy asked her seriously. "I need to know you can do this."

"Owen's your best friend and you are going." Meredith countered.

"Yes he is. I have military training and I've operated on him before. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. We done Grey?"

"I can do this." Meredith said firmly. "I have to save her."

"Okay then."

It took them about 2 weeks to plan it. Everything seemed to be going well. Until the army started performing sporadic raids on people's houses and businesses. The group scrabbled to remove any trace of what they were working on and had to wait an additional 2 weeks.

**September 2nd **

"This isn't good. This isn't good at all! How we are supposed to just wait around? They could be DEAD for all we know Are we just supposed to sit here?" Meredith cried. She was so sick of all this. All she wanted was for Cristina to be safe and sound. "We've got to get Cristina!"

"Don't you think I don't know that Grey? We're going to get _them_ but we have to wait or it'll all be in vain. We'll end up with them! You have to stay calm. You have to be patient." Teddy shouted back. No wonder Owen always rolled his eyes at her. Teddy did know this whole year, especially these past weeks had been trying on everyone and she knew Meredith was just worried but right now she just wanted some quiet.

Teddy held up her hand to silence her. She sighed. Teddy hoped this plan would work. If it didn't, well, she didn't want to think about it so she pushed the thought out of her head.

**August 10th **

Owen stared up at the ceiling. After a month they finally felt he wasn't dangerous and chained his feet instead of his arms. He stretched his arms and almost cried out. He couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be comfortable.

Sweet bliss.

Everyday just to be sure Cristina and Owen would talk to each other. Even if they could only say each others name's that was all that they needed. Just something. Anything to connect to each other and make it through this hell.

"Owen?" Cristina whispered into the wall. She waited.

"Cristina." He replied smiling in the darkness.

"I wish I had a flashlight." She said sadly. "I miss the light."

"You didn't like the light they shone in your eyes yesterday?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"No. Not so much." Cristina replied. "Also I'm thinking about killing Jonathon." She said casually.

Owen nodded calmly. He realized she couldn't see him. "Okay. I'll help." Owen never thought he would be discussing how to kill someone, especially that someone being Cristina. Sure they had always joked here and there but now it was an actual serious conversation. Neither of them had any reservations about it. That man had put them through hell.

Jonathon had abandoned physical abuse with Owen and had completely resorted to the drug that had caused Owen to have severe hallucinations.

Cristina had been subjected to a number of different techniques. Every day they asked her about what their group had been up to and where they were. Cristina never said a word. She held her ground and told them to "eat shit and die". No matter the pain level, she never bent. Cristina took strength from her husband. He constantly supported her even if he couldn't see her and she would support him. He appreciated it so much as did she.

**August 15th **

Brookes sat down at his desk. Jonathon stood in the doorway.

"Do it. I'm sick of all this. End him now." Brookes said with annoyance. He was sick of waiting. This couple was something else entirely and he didn't like it.

Jonathon nodded his head and smiled.

Fucking finally.

He got up and left the room.

Jonathon began to prepare.

Soon the guards nabbed Owen from his cell. Owen whispered goodbye to Cristina and was dragged down the hall. Always too weak to run, he let them guide him down the familiar hallway and into the room which he knew all too well.

Jonathon smiled as he watched the two guards strap him to the metal chair. Owen sighed and waited.

Jonathon walked over. "Well. This is it." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What? You going to kill me now?" Owen asked him.

"You only wish." He said, the smile getting wider on his face. "No. I am going to break you down today."

Owen rolled his eyes as he always did.

Jonathon was even more thrilled. The prisoner had no idea.

He quickly grabbed one of his smaller knives and dug it into Owen's face from the top of his forehead all the way to the bottom of his face.

"Like that? My little signature for you and your little wife."

Grand. Him and Cristina were going to have matching scars.

"Are you going to tell me where your operation is?" Jonathon asked one final time.

"Go fuck yourself."

Jonathon pumped Owen full of the drug. A larger dose than usual. He figured it would be just enough...

The images. Flashing before his eyes at light speed. The war. People dying. People screaming. Bombs exploding. People being ripped apart. Watching the life drain from Dan's eyes. Cristina screaming as he squeezed the life out of her. Feeling her nails digging into his flesh. Staring down at her dead body.

The screaming.

All the screaming.

They dragged him back to his cell kicking and screaming. The weakness seemingly disappeared as he managed to punch several of the people around him. Cristina could hear him as he headed closer for his cell.

_Oh god..._

The managed to get him in his room and get his feet chained up. He screamed and cursed, desperate to cover up the sounds of the other people screaming in his ears.

Cristina desperately tried to calm him down, shouting at him that it was alright. Except that it wasn't.

"OWEN! OWEN! CALM DOWN! BABY! CALM DOWN! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?"

He continued to scream long into the day until he completely lost his voice.

Cristina was upset. What the FUCK did they do to him AND why the FUCK did they let him scream for hours on end? She wished by some sort of force of will or adrenalin would help her break down her door. She felt helpless. All she could do is keep talking to him, hoping she would be able to get through to him.

Owen laid on the cool cement floor. He felt the familiar cold draft blow over him. The images still flashed in his mind but the screaming had faded.

Cristina had only experienced Owen having a meltdown once and it had been terrifying. This was 10 times worse. God she hoped he was alright.

During his meltdown he pulled out a bunch of his own hair. Any pain to counteract the pain he was in. For a brief moment, it had helped. For a moment.

Cristina sobbed into her hands.

Why had they done this? Why would she just go along with it? Stand up to the government he said. This is unacceptable he said. FUCK THIS. WHY WHY WHY. When they get out of this, Cristina decided, her and Owen were moving to the fucking country.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.

"Owen?" She said softly into the wall.

He heard her voice through the wall and sighed. All he wanted to was to tell her he was alright and that everything was fine.

Owen couldn't find his voice. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't even tell her he loved her. All he could do was touch the wall where she was and know she was there. He could listen to her talk all day. All night.

He tapped on the wall.

She smiled, relieved. Thank god.

Cristina leaned against the wall and waited.

Sure enough the guards burst into the room and dragged her away.

"Your husband likes it when I give him this." Jonathon said filling the syringe.

Cristina's heart started to race a little in her chest. She knew what it did to Owen, She could only imagine what it might do to her.

Jonathon injected it into to her.

She was terrified. Flashes of her Dad laying on the pavement. Meredith drowning. Operating on Derek with a gun to her head. Owen getting shot. All of it rushing at her, overwhelming her. Cristina felt like she was drowning, gasping for breath.

**August 16th **

When Cristina woke up hours later she realized there was no way she would be able to handle any more of that.

"Owen?" Cristina croaked from the floor.

Silence.

Maybe he was asleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"We've.." She cleared her throat. Her voice was still scratchy but it sounded a bit better. "gotta get outta here." Cristina finished.

It became apparent to the pair of them that didn't seem to be an option anymore. Even with all the discussion about it they only seemed to talk about it with each other as a form of comfort. That somehow they could escape this hell. Cristina and Owen knew deep down there was no getting out. They were going to to die in there.

**August 20th **

"I'm getting him out." The man said pacing the room.

"Why are you willing to risk the whole operation on this man?" Another man asked.

"He's my friend." The man replied. "I have to. He would do the same thing for me. I know he would."

"You haven't seen him in years. How do you know he's even the same man?"

"I know he is. Owen's a good man."

"Well...Fine. I'll help you but the moment it goes bad, we get out of there! They can't know it was us otherwise everything we've worked for is for nothing."

**August 25**

"What the fuck?" Alex asked staring at the OR board. "Where's the surgery I scheduled?"

"You didn't hear Karev? You have to get every single surgery approved first before you can schedule it. Even emergent cases." Mark said angrily.

"So what? We just let people die if it's too much money?" Alex snapped back. He was livid. Alex paced back and forth.

"Pretty much." Mark spotted Derek walking up the hall.

"Derek! What the fuck man? Can't you do something about this?" Mark asked him, his patient wearing thin.

"No. I can't. I have no say whatsoever. I'm sorry but we're just going to have to deal with it." Derek replied hastily.

"What to you mean "just deal with it" ? What happened to you man? The old Derek I know would stand up to this!" Mark said angrily. Where was his friend? Who was this man that had seemingly replaced him in a matter of months.

"Mark! I can't do anything about it! I know it sucks but..." Derek trailed off.

Realization hit him.

"They threatened Meredith didn't they?"

"Yes."

Mark hugged him.

"Hey. It's gonna be alright."

"Says the plastic surgeon with virtually no surgeries."

"Humph." Was Marks reply as he headed up to the gallery.

**September 1st **

"He hasn't spoken in weeks sir." One of the guards said looking at Brookes.

"And what do you think?" Brookes asked him.

"I think we should take him out back and shoot him."

"You don't think he could be useful anymore?"

"No I don't."

"I trust your opinion. Fine. Do it. Shame though. I'm sure he would have been great."

"Indeed Sir." And with that the man left. He hustled down the hall and alerted the other guard. The pair of the opened Owen's cell door. He was laying in the corner of the room with his back facing them. The other guard unchained his feet and he scooped him up in his arms and carried him out. Considering the last time he had seen Owen had been years and years ago he had changed considerably. Owen must have lost 20 pounds at least.

He carried him outside and in one swift motion put him into the back of a van that had been parked in the back and slammed its doors. He hopped into the driver's seat, nodded at the other guard and left.

The other one shot his gun at the ground.


	8. Chapter 8 Through the Dark

A/n: OMG YOU GUYS! Thanks again for all your support. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 8 – Through the Dark

**September 2nd **

Cristina woke up at that morning and stretched as best she could. She rolled over towards the wall and began her usual routine.

She tapped on the wall in front of her. "Owen?" Cristina whispered into the wall.

Cristina waited for a response.

And waited.

No tap tap tap. No voice.

"Owen?" She repeated. Cristina started to worry a little bit. They never usually took people so early in the morning...but she supposed first time for everything.

Cristina shivered slightly. That fucking draft was getting colder. She wondered what month it was. Whether they had snow yet or not. Maybe she would suggest to Jonathon to take her outside next time he wanted to cut her up.

_Now what should I do today? _Cristina thought to herself.

_Sit in my cell and await Jonathon's ugly ass face?_

It was decided.

"Oh hurry up you guys" Teddy called up the street. Alex and Meredith soon appeared from around the corner, both clearly out of breath.

"Outta shape?" Callie asked, raising one of her eyebrows and smirking.

"Shut up Torres." Alex replied back to her, leaning against one of the walls of a nearby building.

"I thought you worked out." She said.

"I used to but since the curfew I can't." Alex replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"Can't we use a slower pace or something?" Meredith asked, clutching her side, waiting for the pain to subside.

"No. We can't afford to doddle. We need to hurry this up!" Teddy replied back. She was annoyed. What she should have done was asked some of her old army buddies to come along with her instead. At least Torres was some help. At least she wasn't constantly complaining.

"Come on." Callie said and starting running once more. Teddy followed closely behind her. Alex and Meredith soon followed, both sharing a tired look.

"Someone's coming!" Callie called to them in a whisper.

Teddy gestured towards the large garbage bin near them.

"Really?" Meredith said looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"YES!" And with that, all 4 of them hopped into the bin.

And waited.

"God it STINKS in here." Callie whispered from underneath some bags.

"It smells like ass in here." Alex commented, scrunching his face.

"It smells like you." Meredith said, smirking.

"By the end of this Grey, you'll stink just like this bag of crap." Alex snapped back.

"Shut up Alex."

"You shut up."

"You."

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Teddy snapped, trying desperately to remember to whisper.

They shut up.

About 3 soldiers walked by, talking to each other about the recent football game of all things.

"I missed that game." Alex whispered sadly.

"I know. You were busy helping me with a Coronary Bypass Graft." Teddy piped up.

"Shut up." Alex replied.

Meredith giggled.

Teddy poked part of the garbage bag down that was blocking her view of the street.

"I think it's safe to come out." Teddy said cautiously. She slowly lifted herself out of the bin and dropped onto the sidewalk.

Teddy looked around the street.

The trio soon followed.

"Uugghh. I think I have bits of garbage in my hair." Meredith said sadly.

"I'm sure you'll live." Alex replied with snark in his voice.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys."

And they continued up the empty street, stopping every once in a while to check for more soldiers.

Once they finally reached the prisons, they made a beeline for a giant bush just outside of the wall.

"Let me guess. We have to get in and out in less than like 5 minutes?" Alex asked her.

"You watch way too many spy movies but yes that's right. Cristina's in 6 and Owen's in 8. The hallway is brightly lit so there won't be any place to hide. A guard patrols each of the hallways at all times. We'll have to subdue the guard that patrols our hallway and grab his key passes." Teddy explained to them.

"What are we going to do about the cameras?" Meredith asked her.

"I've got Henry on that. Apparently he has computer skills. He'll hack into their system and play a looped tape of the guard walking the halls. Now let's go and get this over with." She said.

And with that, they carefully made their way into the compound.

Teddy whispered into her phone for Henry to start the tape.

They snuck into the building. The light in the hallway was overwhelming. They all lifted up their arms to shield their eyes from the bright florescent lights. Doors lined either side of the hallway. It seemed almost never ending.

Teddy and Alex ran ahead and waited for the guard to come around the corner. Once he did, they grabbed him and knocked him unconscious. Teddy stole his key pass's and handed one to Alex. He ran down the hall and opened Cristina's door.

Cristina looked up as she heard the noise of the door opening.

"Yang?" Alex called out. Cristina thought hard for a moment.

That voice...

"...Alex?" She called back, her voice cracking.

"Shit..." He commented as he walked over to her and unchained her. Alex scooped her up into his arms and Cristina clung to his neck as best as she could.

"...Owen?" Cristina croaked.

"Altman's getting him now." Alex replied. He did his best not to stare at her. Cristina's once lovely black curly hair was now matted and dirty. Her fare skin was purple with bruises and black with dirt. Alex stared at the long thick scar that ran down the right side of her face.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered to her as he carried her out of the building.

Teddy ran over to Owen's cell and whipped the door open.

Empty.

All that was left was a streak of blood on the floor.

_FUCK! _Teddy thought to herself. She so desperately wanted to shout the word at the top of her lungs. Fuck it if she got caught.

But at least they had Cristina.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Meredith called to them. The sound of footsteps filled the hallway. They were coming closer and closer.

The group ran out of the building just in time.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Blocks and blocks. They finally stopped once the hospital was in their sights. Meredith leaned against the wall of a nearby building and held her side. The familiar pain returning once again.

Alex gasped for air. It wasn't easy trying to run and carry someone at the same time. Callie caught her breath and looked at Teddy who was pacing back and forth.

A million thoughts running through her head.

Was he dead? Was he alive? Did she just miss him? Is he off somewhere getting tortured?

Ohgodohgodohgod.

"TEDDY!" Callie shouted at her.

Teddy snapped herself back into focus. She heard the sound of someone trying to breath, trying to take in even just one breath. Someone was upset. Were they sobbing? She wondered.

Was it raining?

Teddy realized the screaming and sobbing was coming from her.

That bastard.

How dare he make her feel this way!

She wished she hated him.

And that he meant nothing to her.

Callie grabbed her arms.

"TEDDY! WE HAVE TO LEAVE. NOW! WE HAVE TO GET CRISTINA TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Teddy shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Yes...you're right." She composed herself and started to walk away. They followed her up the empty streets and towards the hospital.

a/n: ...short chapter is short.


	9. Chapter 9 Blur

**A/n: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. This one is longer. **

**Chapter 9 - Blur**

**September 3rd **

They admitted Cristina into the hospital and immediately started her on antibiotics. They treated her wounds and gave her a CT.

Cristina laid groggily in her hospital bed. She wondered where she was as it was all just a blur to her.

"She doesn't even look like Cristina." Meredith commented from the doorway. She walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed and stroked Cristina's bald head. Her hair had been so matted that all they could do was cut it off.

She was so thin and fragile. Meredith stroked the top of her head, wishing the very act would heal her person of all of her injuries.

Cristina groaned. She was happy she was finally warm but now that she fully relaxed she realized just how much pain she was in.

Cristina opened her eyes. The room was too bright. WAY too bright. She felt like the light was surrounding her and burning her eyes. Cristina squinted.

"Cristina?" Meredith said, startled and happy that she was finally awake.

"M..Meredith?" Cristina croaked back. _Where was she?_

"Yes...Yes I'm here!" Meredith happily replied back. She shifted her body closer to the bed and held Cristina's hand.

"Where...I can't see.." Cristina cried.

"I'm right here." Meredith said staring her directly in the eye.

"I can't..."Cristina replied nervousness clearly apparent in her voice. "OH MY GOD MER I CANT SEE!"

She stared to panic.

"Cristina! It's...It's going to be okay! We'll figure this out!" Meredith shot out of her seat and headed into the hallway.

"Dr. Bailey!" She shouted.

Bailey looked up from her chart at the startled voice.

"Grey? What's up?" She asked. Bailey hoped she hadn't killed someone.

"It's Cristina! She can't see! Something's wrong!" Meredith replied hurriedly. She was clearly panicked and slightly flustered.

"Grey. Calm down. Okay. She have a CT?" Bailey asked calmly. She ignored her own racing heart.

_Not Yang..._

"Yeah she did. It was clean." Meredith replied a matter of factually.

"Okay. Get her a blood test. It might just be that she's been in the dark too long. Her eyes will adjust but in the mean time just lower the lights." Dr Bailey replied. She hoped it was just temporary. She wasn't about to have one of her best residents go blind on her.

Meredith ran into the supply closet and grabbed a kit and ran back into Cristina's room.

"Who's there?" Cristina asked nervously.

"It's just me. It's Meredith. I'm going to take a blood test."

"Mer...what if it's permanent?"

"Cristina...it's not. It's going to be alright." Meredith said reassuring Cristina and herself.

Meredith took some of Cristina's blood and ran over to the lab.

"I need you to run a tox screen on this. I need these results ASAP." Meredith called to the lab tech.

"You always need them ASAP." He replied coldly, rolling his eyes.

"HEY! One of us might be going blind! So shut your mouth and go do your job!" Meredith snapped back.

The tech, taken back by her tone left his window to run the tests.

Meredith headed back up to Cristina's room and turned the light off.

"Thank you." Cristina said.

"You're welcome." She replied, coming over to Cristina's bed. Cristina shifted over to give Meredith some room on the bed. Meredith snuggled up to her.

"Oh I'm so glad you're back. Derek thought you were dead." She said quietly.

"Nope. Still alive. This bed is extremely comfortable." Cristina replied.

Meredith chuckled. "It must have sucked if you find these beds that comfortable."

Cristina giggled. "Yeah..." She replied, a bit of sadness in her voice. "I miss him..."

"I know...I'm sure we'll find him..." If she was honest, she was still angry. Still angry that Owen had put Cristina in this situation. Had he not, she never would be in the state she is now and quite frankly she wasn't sure she cared if they ever found him or not.

"Mer...I know..."

"What? What do you know?"

"I know...you don't like him. I need you to...realize that there is...always going to be a me and him. I...know..you're angry...but...right now..." And Cristina was just realizing this now. "If you...don't support this...I need to you leave. You..have no idea what we went through."

Meredith was slightly taken back by Cristina's comment. She couldn't turn off her feelings but Cristina did mean a lot to her.

"Okay. I'll do my best."

"Damn right you will." Cristina replied cheekily.

Meredith hugged her lightly.

"I miss my hair." Cristina said sadly.

"How did you even know you didn't have any?" Meredith questioned.

"Seriously? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't notice things." Cristina replied annoyed.

"You look good."

"I look like a bald freak."

Meredith laughed. She was glad Cristina was still Cristina even though there appeared to be more of an edge to her now.

She had no idea.

Owen found himself in a similar situation. Currently blind he had no idea where he was or who any of the people around him were. He rubbed the top of his bald head. After apparently ripping out most of his hair they had just decided to shave it. Owen tried his best to forget the entire incident.

"You're awake." A familiar voice said to him.

"Yes..." Owen said carefully.

"You don't remember me?" The man said. He stared at Owen and noticed some white cataract like pupal in his eyes. It dawned on him. "Oh...You can't see..."

"No...I can't." Owen thought for a moment. "Is it permanent?"

"I don't know." The man replied.

Owen racked his brain. Who was this man?

The man noticed the puzzled expression on his face.

"You really don't remember me?"

"No...I do but I don't...I remember your voice. We were in the Army together."

"Yes we were. Owen, it's me. It's Steve Mason."

"OHMYGOD!" Owen cried. "I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner!" Steve leaned over and hugged Owen, who was now sitting up in bed, tightly. Owen hugged him back.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get you out of there."

"You...saved me?"

"Yeah. When I saw it was you I had to get you out."

"Why do you work there?"

"We needed to infiltrate the compound. We needed to know exactly what was happening there. When I saw Allen in your cell..."

"You shot him."

"Yes and I don't regret it for a second."

"Thanks."

'Now we've run some blood tests on you. Hopefully we can figure out what caused it and if it's reversible."

Owen hoped it was. There was no way he could go through life without being able to see. He realized then, now that he was free of that hell, that he still _had _to be a surgeon. Especially with what he had been hearing. The country was unstable and who knows what would happen next. Owen felt like whether he liked it or not he would end up rejoining the army. At least he knew he would be on right side.

"It's the drug they gave you." Meredith said looking at her.

"The hallucinogen?" Cristina asked her.

"Yes. That's what's causing your blindness."

"Is it treatable?" Cristina asked, pushing herself up on the bed to look at Meredith.

"I don't know." Meredith replied. "We're running some more tests and we'll fix you!"

"Aren't you not supposed to promise things to patients?" Cristina asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Meredith replied. "And eat your jello."

"I have jello?" Cristina replied confused and clearly unaware that food had even been given to her.

"I was going to eat it but I thought that would be bad to do to someone in your state."

"Thanks for your concern." Cristina said sarcastically.

"Welcome! Now open your mouth."

"Humph." Was Cristina's reply as she opened her mouth and awaited the jello.

Cristina slurped up the cherry jello. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I find it very rewarding working with disabled people."

Cristina hit her and Meredith giggled.

Teddy poked her head into the room.

"How are you doing Cristina?" She asked her.

"Oh great. I might be blind for life."

Teddy was taken back by her response. "Oh. You seem like your self."

"Oh. I certainly don't feel that way and apparently I don't look it either."

"You could always get a wig." Teddy joked.

"Hilarious but I'll just deal."

"I have an idea." Meredith said suddenly. She got up from the bed and wandered away. Several minutes later Meredith tied the scrub cap over her bald head and smiled.

"Thanks Mer. My head is much warmer now."

Teddy smiled as Meredith snuggled up with Cristina again on the bed.

"That's a good thing you did Grey."

"She's my person." Meredith responded as she stared up at Owen's scrub cap that was now tied to Cristina's head.

**September 4th **

Steve and another man led Owen around the room to work his legs out. He knew Owen had barely had a chance to use his legs in months and he knew he needed to work him out to gain more muscle tone.

Owen's shaky legs allowed him to walk several feet before finally giving out.

"It's a start." Steve said smiling as they laid him back down on his bed.

"Thanks." Owen replied. He was a bit frustrated but he knew that it would take time before he himself would be able walk properly. It was different when he would tell patients about it. Now that he was the patient he knew exactly how they felt now.

He promised himself to be more honest with the patients if he ended up getting his sight back.

Owen tried to wrap his mind around the possibility of being permanently blind for the rest of his life. He supposed it could be worse. He could still be trapped in his cell, slowly going insane. Owen struggled to see the so-called bright side.

He couldn't find it and he very much doubted he would be able to in the near future especially now that he was alone and without Cristina.

**September 6th **

Meredith kept looking at the results and and up from the paper and looking at the results and back at the paper.

She paged Derek immediately.

He came running to where she was.

"What's going on? You paged me 911!" Derek said out of breathe from running.

"It's Cristina. I got her test results back and I don't even know what the chemical is. I've never even heard of it!" Meredith said in a panic. "What are we going to do?"

"Calm down. Let's figure this out." Derek took the results from her and looked them over. Even he had no idea what the chemical was.

The only thing they could do was try various drugs and see if they worked. They certainly didn't want to do this without complete knowledge of the drug but they didn't really have a choice.

Over the next several days they gave her various drugs in different doses.

**September 10th **

Meredith loitered in the doorway of Cristina's room.

"I know you're standing in the doorway. Do you know what your mother would say?" Cristina commented with a smirk on her face.

"Cristina..."

"What?"

Meredith was silent.

"Come on. Out with it Mer. Tell me." She whined.

"We don't know what to do. Nothing we've done has worked. Your CT is clean and I'm not sure what else we can do."

"Are you saying that...I'm blind...forever?" Cristina said as panic started to rise within her. This wasn't happening. She was hardcore cardio goddess with a fucking agenda to find her husband and kill some bad guys.

"Yes..." Meredith saw the sad look on her friend's face. "I'm sorry..."

Cristina tried to calm herself. She could deal with this. She could totally deal with this.

"FUCK!" Cristina shouted as loud as her lungs allowed her to.

Meredith jumped. She wasn't quite prepared for Cristina's angry outburst.

"Meredith! NO! We've got to figure this out! They've taken _everything_ from me. EVERYTHING! My husband. My job. My home. My dignity! I will NOT let them take my sight from me!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Meredith ran up to her and hugged her. She must have changed. Cristina wouldn't just let her hug her when she was normally in hysterics.

"We're going to figure this out." Meredith lied. She knew the likelihood of that wasn't good.

Cristina knew Meredith was just lying to make her feel better. It had almost worked.

It would have worked better had Owen had been there. She figured if he was still alive that he was likely experiencing the same symptoms as herself. If he was here at least they could be blind together.

Damn them.

Damn them all.

Cristina realized one way or another she was going to get rid of them all. Every last one of them.

"Those bitches are going down." Cristina said looking towards where she thought Meredith was. Despite the apparent cataract on her eyes, they still had fury in them.

And despite her still feeble state, Cristina Yang looked furious. She looked like a warrior.


	10. Chapter 10 Worried About

**A/N:** you guys! Thanks so so so so so much for all of your support! I am so thrilled you are all enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Seriously.

**Chapter 10 – Worried About**

**September 10th **

Owen laid on his back on his bed, apparently staring at the ceiling.

He felt...trapped.

"You're awake. It's early." Steve commented as he walked over to Owen's bed.

He turned his head towards the voice. "I know. I'm just used to being up all the time." Owen replied.

A thought occurred to him.

"Where am I and how long have I been here?" Owen asked him. "A day or two?" His brain was slowly getting back to normal. He certainly felt better and for the first time in months he wasn't hungry or dehydrated.

"A compound just outside Seattle." Steve paused. He knew what he was going to say would upset him. He took a breath. "You've been here over a week. You've been in and out of consciousness for days."

Owen's eyes widened. "WHAT? Really?" He couldn't believe it. How could he be so out of it?

Steve sighed.

"I...How...I've got to go!" Owen leaped out of the bed, his legs gave way and he immediately fell to the floor. Once again he felt helpless just as he had the first day he had been captured.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Owen screamed. Being frustrated didn't even begin to describe how he felt.

"And where would you go? You can't even see. You don't even know where you are."

"I don't know but I don't care!" Owen retorted. He just needed to leave.

"Calm down. Just calm down." Steve urged. "It's going to be alright."

Owen did his best to calm his pounding heart.

He took a breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The woman that was next to me when I was locked up, Cristina...is she okay?" Owen held his breath.

"Yes. She is. Apparently she escaped." Steve replied casually.

"Escaped? What? Really?" Owen said excitedly.

Steve furrowed his brow, confused.

"Yes...she did. Why are you so concerned?"

"She's my wife." Owen answered.

"Oh my god! Had I known.." Steve said as he helped Owen off the floor and back to his bed. He felt guilty like he should have known.

"it's alright." Owen reassured. "You didn't know. I haven't seen you in years. I'm just glad she's free of that place though..."

"If I find out where she is, I'll let you know..." He promised. He hoped he could find something for his friend. Anything.

"Actually I think I do know where she is." Owen piped up.

Steve was surprised. "Oh you do?"

"We sort of operated out of the hospital." Owen replied. "I assume they took her there."

"Well when you are feeling better I'll take you there."

"I feel better now."

"You can barely stand. Now sit still. Your beard is outta control."

"Seriously. I want to see her!"

"Owen if you don't sit still I'll end up cutting your face. And you can't see."

"Shut up." Owen replied. He then surrendered and let Steve shave his face.

"It appears as though some of the prisoners are going blind from your little drug." Brookes said from his desk.

Jonathon leaned against the door frame and shrugged. "What would you like me to do about it? I suppose I'll either adjust the dosage or change the chemical somewhat." His heart raced in his chest as he tried to maintain his aloofness.

"Yes. You shall. I don't want everyone you deal with to lose their sight or you will lose yours." Brookes replied. Could no one do anything right? First they have to shoot one of the men he wanted to recruit and then one of the prisoners escapes. All in all a very stressful week. This blindness problem needed to go away and fast.

"Yes sir." He said flatly.

And with that Jonathon headed back to his lab to fix the problem.

If he didn't, it wouldn't end well for him.

**September 13th **

Cristina and Owen started to or at least tried to get used to the idea of living without their sight. Still shoving the idea of not being able to operate out of their heads, they both continued to keep their medical knowledge up to date.

"Maybe you should start to learn how to read Braille..." Meredith suggested cautiously to Cristina.

"Mer...I am NOT going to learn because WE are going to figure out how to FIX ME!" Cristina roared back. There was no way this was going to become part of her life. NO FUCKING WAY.

"Okay Okay!" Meredith said surrendering to her angry friend. "Why don't we get you up and walking?"

"Fine." Cristina snapped back.

Meredith grabbed the walker and the physio guy and they helped her walk down the hallway.

"You're getting better." The physio therapist said smiling at Cristina.

"Great. Now If I could just walk without help that would be much better."

Alex stared at Cristina's tiny thin form walking down the hallway with the walker.

His frown deepened as he watched his once fiery friend collapse in tears because she was too tired to walk anymore.

This was _fucking_ bullshit. Alex ran over to her as Meredith pleaded with her to get up. He squatted down and looked at her.

Images of the night that they had found her flowed through Alex's brain.

"Yang. You've gotta get up. If we're going to get rid of those bastards you've gotta get up."

Cristina looked towards the voice.

Meredith knelt down beside her. "Hey! Get off your ass and stand up! The only way you are ever going to see Owen again is if you get up off that floor and walk down this hall! Now move it!"

Cristina giggled through her tears.

"Alright help me up." They grabbed her arms and lifted her off the ground. "And I very much doubt Owen and I will ever see each other again."

Meredith frowned.

Cristina laughed.

"Oh. OH! That was dark humour."

"Sorry. Dark and Twisty Meredith would have gotten it."

"No normal person would have gotten it."

Cristina waved her hand. "Whatever. Now direct me back to my room."

"Please?"

"No. I've decided not to say please ever again."

Meredith rolled her eyes. She was grateful Cristina was blind at that point so she wouldn't see her doing that.

They took her back to her room.

Meredith took her usual post and laid herself down next to Cristina on the bed. Since returning, Cristina couldn't sleep alone. Nightmares plagued her and at least having someone next to her was a comfort.

"Don't you have patients to check on?" Dr Bailey asked Meredith as she walked by the room.

"Yes...I just don't want to leave her alone." Meredith replied from the bed.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Cristina replied.

"Yes you do! Now I'll stay here with her while you go check on your patients!" Bailey commanded.

Not one to argue with Bailey, Meredith promptly got up and left the room.

Bailey sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you Yang?" She asked.

"Fine...You're giving me that look aren't you?" Cristina questioned.

"Yes. I am."

"I'm not fine. I am so far from fine. When I get well enough I'm leaving."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? You did escape. Won't they be looking for you?"

"Yes they will and I will be here waiting for them. Cristina replied coldly.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Bailey said sadly.

"Me too. And they will be too."

"I feel better today." Owen said confidently.

"Good. I'm glad..." Then, "Owen?" Steve said cautiously.

"What?" Owen asked, unnerved by his tone.

"Well...we've been developing it for a while...Now I don't want to get your hopes up but we keep meaning to test it..."

"What is it?" Owen asked impatiently.

"We've made this goggles...They _might_ help with your sight problem..."

"How did you even come up with these and why for that matter?"

"Well the thing is I knew the effect the hallucinogenic drug was having on some of the prisoners. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not so we decided to do something about it. And ended up with those."

Owen sighed. "Well put them on me. The worst thing that could happen is nothing."

"You're not the least bit excited?"

"I'll be excited when there's a reason to be."

"Quit being so depressed! Come on now! Buck up!" And with that, Owen sat still while Steve slipped the goggles on his head.

"Well?"

"I still can't see."

"Are your eyes open?"

"...no."

"Come on. Don't be a sissy."

Owen shook his head and smiled.

He opened his eyes.

Cristina decided that even though she was still confined to her bed, she would still work. She began to plan once again to take down those people who had captured her and Owen. She knew it wouldn't be easy but at this point she didn't do easy.

She began to hold meetings in her room late at night.

"I need more information about this man that works in the prisons. His name is Jonathon. I want to know everything about him. Everything. Anything else?" Cristina asked the group.

She absentmindedly stroked the scar on her face.

"Nothing for now." Henry replied.

"Excellent." She replied. "Now about that latte?"

"I'm not going to fetch you one. It's WAY too late." Meredith replied.

"Well if you won't, come with me with get one. And it's never too late for steamed milk and espresso." Cristina started to get out of bed. Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed as she grabbed Cristina's arm and led her down the hallway.

"Do you want a wheelchair?"

"Fuck the wheelchair!" Cristina said stomping down the hallway. She was quite a sight in her green polka dot pyjamas and fuzzy grey slippers.

Meredith smirked at her stubborn friend. She was glad she still had some of her fire left in her.

"Cristina! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Bailey asked her.

"I wanted a latte and Dr. Grey wouldn't get one for me so I'm getting one myself!"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take a wheelchair then?"

She immediately dismissed the idea. "Pffft. I can walk." Cristina said waving her hand.

"I know that you feel like you want to be fully independent since you got back but you need to slow down. You'll overwhelm yourself."

Cristina stopped and leaned against one of the walls.

"I know...I just..."

"I know. Now sit." Bailey said as she wheeled a chair up to where Cristina was standing.

Cristina obeyed and sat.

She was later rewarded with an extra large vanilla latte. Full fat of course.

Cristina took at large sip. Bliss. For a moment life was bliss full. She stroked the scrub cap on her head. She missed the person that wore it.

Teddy sat in the darkened Attending's lounge with her head in her hands. She sighed loudly. Teddy was extremely happy they had rescued Cristina from the prisons. She honestly was. She just wished that they had rescued two people that night. It just brought back horrible memories.

Teddy thought back. She remembered getting the call. That Owen's unit had been hit by an RPG and they didn't know if any one was alive. She remembered the feeling she got in her chest, her heart pounding. She had felt like she might vomit. Breathing didn't come easy. Teddy knew at the time to keep her cool. She had to.

She remembered the utter relief when the helicopter came down and there he was, staring up at her with relief and sadness in his eyes.

Teddy remembered leaping out of the helicopter and hugging him. She remembered the pair of them crying all over each other. Not their finest moment as senior officers but they couldn't help it at the time. She was just glad to have her best friend there with her in her arms.

Through her sobs she looked up at him. "What the hell Owen? Your Humvee explodes and you're fine? Barely a scratch on you...bastard."

Owen laughed lightly. "Just lucky I guess." He finally replied.

She faded back into the present.

"You better be alive..." Teddy whispered.


	11. Chapter 11 Home

**A/n: Thanks again for all of your continued support! It means so much to me. Seriously. As you know, any medical jargon might be wrong but just roll with it my babies.**

**PS Yes it is possible for some people to function so early in the morning. I don't know this people but I'm sure they exist. **

**Chapter 11 – Home**

**September 13th **

"Oh my god! I can see! I CAN SEE!" Owen cried out happily. He laughed when he caught sight of Steve's shocked expression.

"I can't believe they actually work!" Steve was so surprised yet absolutely thrilled.

"You got old." Owen said suddenly.

Steve punched him in the arm.

"You can't punch a blind person!" Owen replied, narrowing his eyes.

"You can see now!" Steve retorted.

"Details." Was Owen's reply, waving his hand in dismissal.

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend but he was happy for Owen.

Owen looked at himself in the mirror. "I may look ridiculous in this swimming goggles but i can see!"

"You can see yourself being ridiculous now." Steve commented.

Owen smirked. "Very funny."

"How are your legs?" Steve noticed Owen was still unsteady on his feet.

"Fuck my legs! I can see!" Owen replied back happily.

"I can't believe how happy you are!" Steve commented. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen him that happy before.

"I haven't had much to be happy about so yeah.." Owen said, his voice trailing off. "I need to see Cristina...I know I'm not okay but I _need _to see her." He insisted.

"I know. We'll go tomorrow." Steve suggested.

"Do you have a phone? I want to call her." Owen said hopefully.

"Owen. You can't. All our calls are monitored. Never mind having privacy."

"Damn it. Okay." He surrendered. "Thanks Steve. For everything."

"You're welcome."

Owen laid in bed that night wide awake. He knew sleeping was completely out of the question. Every time he closed his eyes images of the time spent locked away would flash in his mind.

**September 14****th**** 2:12am**

The sound permeated the building. Owen shot up in bed and looked around out of shear habit.

'What was that?" Owen shouted over the all the noise. People were running and yelling at each other. Alarms were blaring.

"Something exploded!" Steve shouted back. "We need to get out of here! Are you okay to walk?

"I..I think so." Owen said. The smell of smoke filled his nose. Suddenly he realized he had to be.

Having no time to grab anything and with unsteady feet, he followed Steve as they headed down one of the hallways.

"Oh god!" Steve said in a panic.

"What is it?" Owen asked him, already winded from the short distance.

"It's Eric! He's hurt!"

"Bring me over to him." Owen said.

Steve directed Owen to where Eric was laying. He was bleeding badly and he was coughing profusely due to all the smoke.

"Describe what he looks like." Owen commanded. He coughed as a wave of smoke made its way into his lungs.

"He's...got a large gash on his stomach. His leg looks busted up too."

"I think it's broken..." Eric said in between coughing fits.

"I need fabric!" Owen shouted. Steve removed his jacket and handed it to Owen. Owen ripped part of it off and wrapped the rest of it around him. He then took the fabric he removed and wrapped that around it and tightened it as best he could.

Owen felt with his hands down to where Eric's leg was. It was definitely broken.

"I need wood...or a magazine...or a book. Something sturdy."

Steve found him a magazine and handed it to him.

Owen took the magazine and wrapped it around where it was broken. He then removed his own shirt and wrapped it around the magazine until it was secure.

"Okay. We've got to get him out of here! He needs surgery right away!" Steve scrabbled for his phone and called the hospital to let them know they were on their way.

Owen knew there were others. Steve helped identify where people were and what appeared to be wrong with them. Within an hour or so Owen had successfully triaged the injured. He just about forgot he couldn't see.

"Steve...are you bleeding?" Owen asked suddenly.

"Just a little. It's fine." Owen reached out and touched Steve's chest. "Just a little?" Owen replied as he felt more and more blood come rushing out.

Owen packed the wound and cared for it as best he could considering he couldn't see.

With the help of the other people in the compound that weren't hurt they managed to get everyone out so they could wait for the ambulances to arrive. The familiar wail of the ambulances sirens filled the air. As the paramedics came out of the ambulances Owen shouted to them the condition of each of his patients. He hopped in the back of the one Steve was in. As they blazed through the city, Steve started to crash. It became apparent to Owen that he needed to open him up if he had any hope in living.

"Spot me." Owen said to the paramedic that sat across from him.

"You're just going to open him up?" He asked him. Who was this guy?

"Yes." Owen said flatly. "Scalpel."

The paramedic handed him one. Owen took it in his hand. He missed the feeling of it in his hand. It felt good. Owen took a breath and slid the knife into Steve's chest.

He opened him up and felt the tiny tear in his heart. Owen sighed. He knew he couldn't stitch it and he certainly didn't trust the paramedic to do it. Owen resorted to a temporary patch.

"How much longer?" Owen called up to the driver.

"1 minute." She replied.

Owen sighed with relief.

"Come on! I heard someone talking! I know about the trauma!" Cristina said to Meredith.

"No. You need to rest. You look exhausted! Besides it's 3am."

"Screw that. Take me to the ER."

"You can't even see!"

Cristina dismissed Meredith's comment and started to get up. Meredith groaned loudly and helped her into her wheelchair.

"I'm sure I could easily walk to the ER...with you."

"Cristina. You get winded going to the bathroom." Meredith countered.

"Shut up. Now drive!" Cristina commanded. Meredith rolled her eyes and pushed her out of the room and down the hall.

**3:05am**

Meredith pushed Cristina through the doors.

"What is she doing out of bed?" Bailey shouted to Meredith.

"I want to be here. I need to get my kicks where I can." Cristina replied.

Dr Bailey rolled her eyes. "Fine. Stay out of the way."

Cristina grinned.

The ambulance finally stopped in front of the ER doors. The driver got out and swung the doors open.

"What do we have?" Dr Bailey asked.

"40 year old male. Internal bleeding. An aortic tear. A temporary patch was applied."

"You applied a temporary patch to a heart?" Bailey replied, shocked.

"I didn't. He did." They said gesturing at Owen as he made his way out of the back of the ambulance.

"Oh my god..." Bailey said.

"What? What?" Cristina pipped up.

"OH MY GOD!" Bailey said.

Owen carefully got out of the back of the ambulance.

"Bailey?" Owen replied loudly over the sirens.

Bailey looked at the man who got out of the back of the ambulance. A ghost of the man he once was. Shaved head, haggered appearance and the massive weight loss were just some of the things that she noticed. She also noticed that he too was blind. Her frown deepened when she noticed the identical long thick scar on the left side of his face.

"You did this?" She asked him.

"Yes. I had no choice." He replied sternly.

Cristina looked towards the voice.

That voice...

"OWEN?" She shouted over the siren.

"CRISTINA?" He shouted back.

"He's alive!" Brookes said angrily. He pounded his fist into his desk.

The guards stared at him.

"This is unacceptable. I want you all to find them and kill them. Do it and do it now!" He shouted, his face red with anger. "And when I find out WHO helped I am going to personally deal with you."

He was livid.

But he was going to have so much fun ending their lives.

"Now...The bombing. I want the headlines to say it was a home-made bomb made by rebel extremist's. We've got to deter the public from siding with this fools. Any luck on locating the other headquarters?" Brookes asked.

"No sir."

"WHY NOT?" He yelled back.

"Because...they keep changing their location."

"And we aren't keeping track of them?" He snapped back.

"We are..."

"We'll you're obviously not doing a good enough job. Who's on their surveillance detail?"

"Miller and Allen." The soldier replied.

"Kill them. Get a new detail."

"Okay..." He replied hesitantly.

"Good."

a/n: Why yes I have set a leg with a magazine and some fabric. A towel I think. Let's also point out that this was in my first aid class.

PS I like paramedics. They save lives. So...I hope I didn't make it seem like I didn't like them because I do.


	12. Chapter 12 Maddening Shroud

**A/n: uuuh...I don't write much sex so...bare with me. HAHAH get it. BARE. Sorry. My jokes are horrible. At any rate, I hope you like this chapter. Please review. **

**Chapter 12 – Maddening Shroud **

**September 14th **

Owen couldn't see her but he knew where she was. Cristina kept talking until he found her. He wrapped his arms around her and it felt like he was whole again. Owen buried his face into her neck and stroked the top of her head.

"Oh your hair..." He said sadly into her neck.

"Oh my god..." Meredith said loudly.

"Yeah...What happened to yours?" She asked him, her face buried into his shirt.

"I pulled all of mine out." Owen said a matter of factually.

"Oh."

"I never want to let you go." Owen said to her.

"Me neither...I wish I could see you."

Owen nuzzled her neck and kissed it several times.

"Work might be awkward though..."

"True..."

"Owen?"

"What?"

"Are...you...alright?"

"Yup..."

Cristina felt his tears hit her neck.

She hugged him harder and let her own tears wet his shirt.

They held each other for what seemed like ages.

They were home again in each others arms.

Suddenly, "You want to go up to my room and have sex?" Cristina asked him.

"Yes." Owen said grinning.

They headed back up stairs, with guidance of course, and went into Cristina's room. Owen immediately removed Cristina's pyjama top exposing her perky breasts. He cupped each of them and rolled her nipples in his fingers. She moaned at the contact and Owen smiled at her kissing her lips. He slowly kissed down her scar and neck and her shoulders reaching each of her nipples, gently nipping them. Cristina smiled and ran her fingers through what little hair he had on his head, urging him to keep going. He kissed all the way down to her belly button and slowly pushed her pyjama pants down hooking his thumbs into her underwear.

He slipped a finger into her moist centre surprised she was already wet. In and Out. Cristina pushed her hips into his finger and moaned and groaned. He pushed her legs apart a bit more and slipped his tongue into her centre, flicking her swollen clit causing several more gasps. Cristina held his head down between her legs. "God Owen.." In and out. Several minutes later, she shouted his name as she climaxed around his skillful tongue.

He brought his head up from between her legs and kissed her lips so she could taste herself. She smiled and stroked the side of his face.

"Your turn." She said seductively.

He grinned at her.

She slipped his shirt off and ran her hands up and down his chest. Cristina kissed him several times on his lips and started to kiss and suck on his neck. A small moan escaped his lips causing Cristina to grin into his neck. She rubbed and rolled his nipples in her fingers. Cristina slipped his pants off and noticed his hardened member straining against his boxers. She removed those as well and grasped it in her hands. Cristina started to stroke it up and down while Owen involuntarily pushed his hips into her hand. Cristina slipped his member into her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip. Several minutes later, Owen gripped the sides of the bed. "I..." He managed to say before he climaxed into her mouth.

Afterwards, the pair laid against each other, spooning and enjoying being in each others company. Cristina breathed in his scent and smiled. This was just where she was supposed to be.

Teddy ran into the ER. "What do we have?"

"He's got an aortic tear! He's got a temporary patch but he needs surgery." Bailey shouted to her.

Teddy ran into the trauma room.

"OH MY GOD STEVE!" She shouted. Teddy stared at her friend soaked in his own blood. She pushed away the fear and immediately started evaluating the situation and started to wheel him out of the room and into one of the ORs.

She worked fanatically on her friend, trying to repair the tear.

After what seemed like hours she finally finished. He was stable for now. Teddy couldn't wait for him to wake up and ask him why he was even here.

Teddy turned her head towards Bailey who was washing her hands next to her.

"I hate operating on people I know." She said casually.

Bailey nodded quietly.

"It's always difficult."

"Yup..."

Teddy stopped washing her hands.

"What is it? Why are you so quiet?" Teddy asked her. "What's going on?"

Bailey stopped washing her hands and looked at her.

"Go out into the hallway."

Teddy gave her a funny look and opened the door of the scrub room and headed out into the hallway.

Owen heard the door open. He knew she was in there. Owen heard her gasp. "Owen?" She whispered just in case she was dreaming.

"Teddy?" He replied.

"Oh my god!" She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated the gesture.

He hugged her tightly, tears spilling from their eyes.

"You bastard! I thought you were dead!" Teddy said into his chest.

Owen laughed. "Nope. Alive...How's Steve?"

"Stable for now. He just got out of surgery." She replied.

They hugged for several more minutes before finally parting.

"You want me to take you back to Cristina's room?" She asked him.

"If you wouldn't mind. My eyes aren't what they used to be." Owen replied.

"What? Completely blind? I suppose not." She joked.

Owen laughed and the pair headed back up the elevator.

She took him back to Cristina's room and laid down in his own bed.

Owen turned his face towards Cristina.

"I missed you."

Cristina smirked.

"I missed you too."

Owen laughed. "I did though...So...What now?"

"Well...first we need our sight."

"Good. I'll get on that." Owen paused. "Nope. Still blind."

Cristina giggled.

"This is obviously going to take more planning than we thought." Cristina commented.

"Yes. We could see at the time." Owen replied.

"We're killing Jonathon." Cristina said seriously and without doubt.

"Yes. What about Brookes and The President?" Owen asked her.

"I want to kill them but maybe they should just get locked up for the rest of their existence." Cristina replied. She thought for a minute. "Well...let's just see how it goes."

"Keeping the option open?" Owen asked her, grinning.

"Of course." She replied smiling.

"I wish I could see you." Owen said suddenly.

"I am fabulous. I look really hot. I've got no hair and a big scar on my face AND I've lost of ton of weight!" Cristina said in a mocking high pitched voice.

Owen laughed. "Me too."

"Oh we are so hot."

"How long do you think we have to stay here?"

"I don't know." Owen replied. " We certainly can't go home."

"Ooh Just wait until we get to move into the basement of the hospital. Then we can mingle with all the interns!" Cristina replied sarcastically.

"I wait with baited breath." Owen replied laughing.

Cristina laughed.

"I wonder what time it is..."

"Early."

"Why don't you have a nap?" Owen suggested.

"No..."

Owen knew that tone. He knew exactly why she didn't want to close her eyes. The same reason he didn't.

They stayed silent for several more minutes. "I wonder if we can get someone to make us breakfast."

"Like toast, eggs and bacon?"

"And a giant cup of coffee. And some orange juice...maybe some pancakes too."

"Waffles?"

"Ooh! I like waffles better."

"How are you two this morning?" Meredith asked, poking her head in from the hallway.

"In need of some serious breakfast food." Cristina replied seriously.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"Of course not..."

"Whatever. Now breakfast..."

"How about a fruit cup and some orange juice?"

"How about you send me back to prison?"

"True. They aren't that great."

" "Aren't that great"? More like nasty as shit." Cristina replied.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her person.

"Now Seriously. Owen and I need waffles. Pronto."

Why don't you two...Fine." Meredith surrendered. "You can't get them yourselves. I'm going to buy you two canes god damn it."

They both smirked.

About an hour or so later, Meredith returned with three boxes of waffles because if they were going to have waffles so was she.

Cristina took a bite. "OH GOOD GOD!" She said as she started to shovel the delicious golden waffle into her mouth.

"Try to breath while you eat." Meredith piped up.

Cristina glared.

Owen laughed as he pictured the scowl on Cristina's face.

"Thanks Mer." Cristina said as she finished the last of her waffle.

"You're welcome. Best idea ever." She said finishing her own.

"I know. I'm full of them."

"So you guys want me to find you something on the tv to watch? Or maybe a book to read?" Meredith asked them smirking.

Cristina punched Meredith in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah well. That's what you get for sending me out in the pouring rain to get you guys waffles."

Cristina waved her hand in dismissal.

"You guys want to practice with your canes? It'll get some more muscle in your legs." Meredith suggested.

They both shrugged. They weren't entirely comfortable with the whole idea that they actually had to get used to their current condition but it would give them something to do for the time being. With some luck they could get at least more mobile.

They pair got up and with help from the physio guy they both made their way up the hallway.

Once they were finished they headed back to the room.

Several hours later Owen, with Teddy's help, went to visit Steve.

"How are ya?" Owen asked him.

"I feel like shit." Steve replied groggily.

"Well you look great." Owen replied cheekily.

Steve laughed.

"Thanks Owen."

"No problem!"

**October 3rd **

"Ooh how exciting!" Cristina said as she listened to the television in their little room in the basement. The whole basement of the hospital had been turned into a dormitory of sorts.

"Oh yes. Exciting." Owen replied.

The television had officially declared them wanted fugitives with drawings of them and everything. After a month of being unable to locate either of them Brookes had decided to take matters into the public's hands. Surely seeing these rebels would help his cause.

"You know? I don't remember doing that." Owen commented as they television informed him that him and Cristina stole a whole bunch of medicine.

"Me neither. We must have done it though. The television never lies."

"Obviously."

"This of course means we are officially stuck down here."

Owen groaned. "I know."

"And those interns are annoying."

Owen chuckled but he agreed.

**October 10th **

"So...I'm thinking about creating contacts instead of goggles." Steve said suddenly as the group of them had sat down to eat some lunch.

Owen chuckled. "But you haven't even perfected the goggles if memory serves."

"Whatever Owen. I'm sure Cristina is impressed."

"Yup. I'm much more supportive of him than you."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Owen said loudly.

"I wave my hand in dismissal." Cristina said doing just that.

Owen narrowed his eyes while Steve grinned.

"Eat your food." Owen snapped.

Steve and Cristina laughed.

"I like you Steve." Cristina commented.

"I like you too. You picked well Hunt."

"Thanks..." Owen rolled his eyes.

**October 16th **

"You know I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Derek said looking at the pair of them.

"What isn't a good idea?" Cristina asked him worriedly.

"You guys living here. This is a hospital not some rebel war base."

"Excuse me?" Cristina said looking towards him. "We have no where else to go. And it kind of is. WE are the ones that started this whole thing because our government has become tyrannical and unacceptable. We have every right to be here.' Cristina snapped back.

Owen was proud.

"I am the Chief of this hospital and I think you guys need to get out of here. I don't want the patients to be in danger if something happens."

"Shepard. They are already in danger just being in this country." Owen pointed out. "It doesn't matter where anyone is."

"Not necessarily." Derek countered. Why couldn't they just listen to him?

"You know what? FINE. We'll just stumble out onto the street and live in one of the garbage bins. I'm sure some of the other homeless people wouldn't mind some more body heat. And hey, it's getting close to winter! I love sleeping in the snow." Cristina screamed.

She knew they couldn't just stay at a hotel. Her and Owen's faces were everywhere.

"That's not what I mean!" Derek said, trying to defend himself.

"Oh it's exactly what you meant. Don't even start that bullshit." Cristina screamed back.

"You're being unreasonable..."

"NO! You're being unreasonable." Owen replied livid. "Come on." He said to Cristina. They stuffed all their belongings, which wasn't much and pulled hoods over their heads.

The pair left.

Derek stood there silently. He had done the right thing...right?

Cristina and Owen headed outside. The breeze of the cool fall day hit them the moment they opened the door. Cristina could smell the crisp leaves on the ground.

The pair walked slowly with their canes out stretched in front of them. Cristina knew they should have said goodbye before they left but they were just so furious at Derek that all they wanted to do was distance themselves from him. They would be back once they found a decent place to spend the night.

"Do you have any cash?" Cristina asked him.

"At the house I do." Owen replied sadly.

"Should we risk it?" She asked him as they continued to distance themselves from the hospital.

Owen thought for a moment and considered going back. "Probably not. I have a feeling they are watching that place...then again they are probably watching us now."

"Maybe...but they wouldn't think we would head back to the house would they? I mean wouldn't they think we are smarter than that?"

"True..."

"So why don't we just go back? At least for the night anyway. We can figure out the details tomorrow." Cristina said to him.

"Alright." Owen agreed.

Using the senses they still had they navigated the way to their firehouse. The familiar smells, the sounds of the people who had business's near them and the feel of the number of their house.

They managed to head inside and up the stairs.

"Oh it feels so good to be home again." Cristina commented.

'It really does." Owen replied. "let's go to bed."

And the couple headed over to the bed and laid down, wrapping each other in their arms.

They didn't have any power so it was still dark in there which they didn't mind. It was only October so the lack of heat wasn't too much of a big deal.

"Where are Cristina and Owen?" Meredith asked Derek after she had gone to see how they were and found their room empty.

"I kicked them out."

"WHY?"

"It's not safe for anyone if they are here! What about the patients Meredith? What happens if the same thing happens to us that happened to that compound outside the city?"

"It's not safe ANYWHERE! I can't believe you did that!" Meredith was absolutely irate. "Do you know where they went?" She asked him angrily.

"Nno..." He said modestly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Meredith shouted at him. She put her hand on her forehead to try to calm herself.

**October 17th **

**3:07am**

Owen and Cristina got up and left. Having only slept for an hour or two they were both still groggy. They popped into a 24 coffee place and ordered some coffee. The lady at the counter stared at them. They both knew it even though they couldn't see her. The couple quickly paid and left.

"I'm cold." Cristina said inching towards Owen as they walked up the empty street. "It feels like we're trapped all over again."

"I know." He wrapped his arm around her and cuddled her close, hoping that she would be able to leech some of the warmth from him.

Cristina thought for a moment. "What about Derek's trailer? Now that Alex is living in the house again..."

"That's quite a walk you realize and we might not even be able to find it. Let's go to Meredith's. We'll check in there."

"You think that'll piss Derek off?"

"Yup but he can suck it."

Cristina grinned. "You're hot when you're all badass."

Owen laughed.

The couple made their way towards Meredith's house. Earlier Cristina had bought a disposable cell phone. She texted Meredith that they were outside the house.

Luckily she was having difficulty sleeping and she noticed the text message.

Meredith slipped out of bed carefully out of habit. She had been so angry at Derek that she banished him to his trailer. She went down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Thank god." She whispered to them. "When Derek told me he kicked you guys out of the hospital I couldn't believe it. You guys can stay here if you want."

"Are you sure?" Cristina asked her.

"Of course! Derek can go screw himself. Now come on." Cristina followed her up the stairs. She stopped briefly. 

"Are you coming?" Cristina asked Owen who hadn't started to ascend the stairs.

"Oh..." Owen said awkwardly and followed them up the stairs.

Cristina dragged him into Meredith's room and the three of them got into bed with Cristina in the middle.

"God your feet are cold!" Meredith whispered loudly.

Cristina giggled.

"Thank god she did that to you. Cristina usually does that to me...while I'm fast asleep." Owen replied happily.

Cristina giggled.

Meredith groaned.

"Hey! Why are you guys here? I thought you guys were staying at the hospital." Alex asked as he stood inthe doorway.

"What are you doing awake Karev?" Owen asked him, surprised he was as awake as he sounded.

"Sleeping doesn't come easy these days." Alex replied.

"And Shepard told us to go."

"What a douche. That's stupid."

"I know. Apparently we are a danger to the patients."

"It's dangerous everywhere."

"Exactly!"

"Jonathon you have failed me."

"No wait. I can figure this out! Just give me a little more time!"

"No."


	13. Chapter 13 It's Beginning to Get to Me

**A/n: again, thank you for your continued support! It honestly means a lot when I wake up in the morning and see the little review/story/author alert etc emails on my phone. :D **

**Chapter 13 – It's Beginning to Get to Me**

**October 20th **

**3:07am**

Owen woke up in a cold sweat. At least this time he wasn't flailing his arms. Owen slipped out of bed and headed down the hall and down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and made himself some tea. Cristina noticed the absence of heat next to her and got up. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She heard his breathing and the sound of him munching on some toast.

"Did you make me any tea?" She asked. Any normal couple would ask why the other was awake but she knew. Cristina barely slept herself that night.

"Of course." Owen replied, smiling. He handed her the steaming mug and the pair sat at the island and drank their tea and talked.

**6:30am**

_Beep beep beep_

Meredith grabbed her pager from the bedside table and looked at it.

Cristina groaned into Owen's chest.

"I've gotta go." She said as she reluctantly climbed out of bed and into the shower.

Owen shifted closer to Cristina in his sleep. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Soon the sounds of Alex, April and Jackson ran through the house. They had all gotten paged in. Owen assumed some sort of mass trauma. How he missed that. He missed being a surgeon and saving people's lives. He suddenly realized that despite their blindness there was still so many things they could do.

And that was when the idea for the videos started.

"Cristina...I have an idea."

"Does it involve sex?" She asked him hopefully.

"Is that all you think about?" He retorted jokingly.

"Just about." She replied truthfully.

Owen laughed. "Okay. I was thinking we should start speaking out again. I know we've still done the fliers and the meetings but I think we need to start going big."

"The fliers and the meetings were big. They got use arrested." Cristina reminded him.

"True...but I still want to do this." Owen replied a little reluctantly. He knew he was asking a lot from her. She had done so much for him already.

"Oh I'm not saying no I'm just saying this might get us killed." Cristina replied casually.

"You scared?" Owen asked her.

"Pfffft. No. I lost the ability to be scared the moment I got tied up and tortured for 2 and a half months."

Owen rubbed her arm. "Okay."

"Sex?"

"YES!"

Cristina giggled as he grabbed her and pulled her close.

Meredith ran down the stairs to the ER. "What's going on?" She asked the group as she slipped into a trauma gown.

"Several men were found beaten and stabbed." The trauma guy said.

"How far out are they Dr Johnson?" Alex asked him.

"About 2 minutes." He replied as they headed over to the doors.

They heard the familiar sound of the sirens coming closer.

The ambulances stopped in front of the doors and the drivers got out and started to take the patients out of the back.

"God they are seriously beat up." Alex observed as he chose a patient and helped wheel one of them into the hospital.

They wheeled all of them into various trauma rooms and began evaluating each of the patients.

"Hi. My name is Cristina Yang. About 2 and half months ago after questioning the change in the government, my husband Owen and I were forced out of our home and imprisoned against our wills. After being subjected to countless hours of torture, the two of us lost our sight. We were finally rescued last month. Do you think it's safe to lay in your bed at night? Do you think you have the right for free thinking? Do you think you can live life like this while your rights slowly dwindle away from you? Is it perfectly okay to live in fear of potentially being accused of housing a rebel or worse being one? Is this okay? NO! It's not! None of this is okay! NONE OF IT! The scar on my face is not okay. Losing my sight isn't okay! Having nightmares every night is NOT OKAY! If you know someone who is a victim or maybe you're a victim, I strongly urge you to think about what I'm saying. Don't take this. Stand up for yourself. For others!"

"How was that?" She asked Owen who was holding the camera.

He beamed at her. "Excellent." He replied cheerfully and leaned over and kissed her.

"A new trauma?" Steve asked extremely interested.

"Yes..." Teddy replied confused. "Why do you care?"

"I need to get my kicks where I can." He replied. "Now tell me about the trauma!"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "A group of about 4 guys came in. They all got beaten and stabbed repeatedly. I'm not sure they were even supposed to be alive."

"Shiiiiiiit." Steve replied.

"I know. I spent hours in surgery. 2 of them died. 1 of them is critical and the other is still in surgery. I'm not sure he's going to make it. There's just too much damage."

"God that sucks." Steve said loudly as he drank some of the coffee he had in front of him. The cafeteria was bus-ling with people today. "There's a buttload of people here today."

"Well it's getting to be that time of year. Everyone's getting sick."

"You know...if you guys ever need another trauma surgeon..."

"Yeah Yeah. Hire you. The new trauma guy seems to be okay."

"Just okay? Why would you want a trauma guy who was just okay and not magnificent?" Steve asked her.

"No idea." Teddy said laughing. "I missed you! I'm so glad you came back to Seattle."

"You know? Me too. Oh I have something for Owen and his Cristina."

"Oh do you?"

"Yeah. He handed her two small boxes."

"What are these?" She asked him.

"Now where's the surprise if I tell you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on!"

Steve laughed and sipped the rest of his coffee.

Later that night Steve headed over to Meredith's house.

"Hey Steve!" Owen said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Owen! Hello Cristina." He said smiling.

"Hey Steve." She replied from the couch.

"I have something for you guys. Now sit still."

Owen was slightly uncomfortable but he decided to go with it and let Steve touch him.

"Open your eyes." Steve asked.

"They are open."

"No they aren't!"

Owen sighed and opened his eyes.

Steve opened the small box and popped the contacts in his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Owen exclaimed.

"What what?" Cristina asked him.

"I can see!"

"OHMYGOD! DO ME! DO ME!"

"Now now. You're married. And your husband is in the room."

Cristina rolled her eyes.

Steve went over to her and popped the contacts into her eyes.

"OHMYGODOWEN!" She exclaimed happily.

They ran over to each other and hugged. "Oh I missed looking at you." Owen said smiling at her.

"OHMYGOD! I can be a surgeon again!" Cristina said excitedly.

Owen grinned at her. She would go immediately to that state of mind.

"Yup!" He said continuing to hug her.

Meredith entered the house and looked at the pair of them.

"Why are you two so happy?" She asked slightly concerned.

"You're hair looks like crap." Cristina commented.

"Well at least I have hair...OHMYGODYOUCANSEE!" She ran over to Cristina and hugged her tightly.

"Well thank god! Now you two can actually get jobs."

"HA HA. Funny...So...you think Derek will hire us back?"

"Don't know. You two are the reason he spent 4 days in his trailer and not here."

"True." Cristina replied.

The front door opened and Derek walked in.

"Oh. You two are still here..." He said looking in their direction.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry that offends you." Cristina retorted.

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry what?" Cristina asked.

Derek groaned. "I'm sorry I kicked you guys out of the hospital."

"And into the cold where we actually contemplated sleeping outside...but apology accepted."

"Thank you. Now can I sleep in my bed with my wife now?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

Cristina pouted.

"Fine." She surrendered.

"Thank god." Derek said. He headed upstairs and collapsed on his bed.

He sighed with relief.

Bliss.

He faded in and out of consciousness. He was pretty sure he knew where he was. Pretty sure. A hospital. He couldn't believe he was still alive after all that. He almost wished he had died. If only.

Apparently he might be okay. He might actually walk away from this.

And that was kind of scary.

**October 21st **

"Come on Derek. You owe us that much."

"Fine..."

Cristina grinned and walked out of his office with Owen.

"You think this is a good idea?"

Owen thought. "No idea."

"Hey!" Teddy said grinning at them. "I have a case for you Dr Yang."

She grinned back. She loved being called doctor.

Teddy handed her the case file and Cristina took it and walked off.

Cristina looked over the case file and headed to the man's room.

She walked into the room and stared at the man laying in the patient room.

And immediately walked back out. She headed into the nearby supply closet and leaned against the wall.

_Ohgodohgodohgod..._Her heart rate started to accelerate and she struggled to breathe.

Cristina's hand shook as she picked up her pager and with shaky fingers dialled Owen's number.

Several minutes later he knocked on the door.

"Come in..." She managed to sputter out.

He opened the door and saw her sitting against the wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, immediately going over to her and sitting next to her. He gave her his hands and she held on to them tightly.

"My...new...patient...is Jonathon."

Owen stared at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other for a while trying to decide what to do now.

"Maybe...we...shouldn't...And I'm only saying this because he's in the hospital. Perhaps we should wait until he gets out." Owen said very carefully. He tried hard to disregard the need to walk into his room and kill him right there.

"Well I'm certainly not going to..." Cristina suddenly had a thought. "I am definitely going to be his doctor."

"What? Nurse him back to health and when he leaves slice his throat open?"

"Pretty much."

Meredith stood quietly outside the supply closet, listening to her person talk casually about whether to actually kill someone now or later. The whole experience had obviously changed them.

When they opened the door Meredith was still standing outside the door.

"Get back in there!" She demanded.

They both rolled their eyes and headed back in.

"What?" Owen asked her, annoyed.

"Seriously? Seriously?"

"WHAT?" He asked her again, his patience wearing thin.

"You two are thinking about killing a patient!"

"Yes." Cristina replied.

"And you're perfectly okay with that?"

"Yes."

"WHAT WHY?"

"Because! You don't get it Meredith! He tortured us EVERY SINGLE DAY we were there!"

Meredith was quiet.

"He changed us Meredith. We aren't the same people that left here." Owen said calmly.

She thought about what the two of them were saying.

"Okay." She finally said after several minutes of thought.

"Really?" Cristina said raising her eyebrows.

"Fine. I know he hurt you guys."

The door opened.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Derek asked them, noticing Meredith and Cristina. He caught sight of Owen as well and smirked.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "We're having a three-some Derek." Cristina replied.

"Knew it." He replied. "Listen...I'm sorry. Really I am. I'm just worried for everyone's safety. And I realize now that nowhere really is safe. Cleveland was flattened today. They claim...They claim it was some sort of massive rebel base or something..."

"It's alright." Owen replied. "So you're with us?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

"I'm Owen Hunt. Several years ago I was a Major in the Army. I was part of the Surgical Unit. Earlier this year, I was approached several times to rejoin. Make a difference. At least at first. As the news progressed I suddenly realized the organization that I was once proud to be part of was a shadow of it's former self. There is nothing dignifying about being part of a group that kills innocent people on purpose. I refused. It cost me and my wife, Cristina, our freedom. Our freedom in a country that's whole foundation is based on it. We were imprisoned and tortured every day. They kept asking us questions about things they thought we knew. Yes we were part of the people that introduced the idea that something was wrong but we didn't really know anything. We were just part of a small group of people that wanted to stand up for themselves.

I want you to know that none of it is acceptable! NONE OF IT. Bombing entire cities because you believe that it's full of rebels is not acceptable. Because at the end of the day it is NOT to ensure our safety."

a/n: See? I do like Derek. I really really really do. I just found him extremely douche the last little while.


	14. Chapter 14 Tonight, Not Again

**A/n: I love you guys. That is all. Please review.**

**Chapter 14 – Tonight, Not Again**

**October 22nd **

"What is this? Why aren't they dead?" Brookes asked angrily as he watched the videos of Cristina and Owen in his office.

"Sir...They're very hard to find. We can't seem to locate them." His assistant piped up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT SEEM TO LOCATE THEM?" He screamed.

"Well...he is an ex-solider." His assistant added unhelpfully.

Brookes sighed heavily.

"This needs to end. I do NOT want the people to get ANY ideas."

"I understand sir."

"Now turn the camera on."

The man switched it on.

"Good Morning America. It's come to my attention that a group of Rebels seems to be speaking slander against me and the government. I want to assure you it's all lies. If you see either of these two I want it to be immediately reported to the police. These people are extremely dangerous. They have injured and killed MANY people. Several of the guards were seriously injured when the fugitives escaped. Do not be fooled by their outward appearance. They are dangerous criminals and when caught will be dealt with to the highest extent of the law. I am also offering a reward should someone capture these two fugitives. I suggest you keep your eyes peeled. Anyone caught aiding or working with the fugitives will be dealt with. This is to ensure your safety. Thank you."

"Excellent speech sir."

"I know. Now find them."

"You see that?" Owen asked Cristina who was lying next to him with her eyes still firmly shut.

"No. I heard it though." She replied.

"You know what I meant. You also know what this means don't you?"

"That...we need disguises?"

Owen laughed.

"Well I was going to say be more careful and perhaps stop working at the hospital but if we can pull it off..."

Cristina popped her contacts in her eyes.

"Also you're hair is growing back in red."

"I noticed that last night. I should dye it...but you do realize this is probably not going to work."

Cristina shrugged at Owen's comment. "Well we're not scared. And we are certainly not going to try to run."

"True. Cristina...I'm so glad you're fighting with me."

She smiled back. "And I'm glad you're fighting with me."

Owen leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Cristina."

"I love you too Owen."

"Hello Again. Owen here. I watched that broadcast and I'm sure you did too. Now I'm going to be straight with you fellow citizens because I want you to understand something. Cristina and I had absolutely no part in the attacks on those guards. The night Cristina was rescued one guard did get injured but he was only knocked unconscious. We would _never_ brutally attack people like that. But I should warn you, that there are several individuals given the chance that we would attack. Who you ask? Well Brookes himself. Look at what he's done to this country. I suppose we're attacking him verbally every time we speak with you. President Clarke. And last but certainly not least is our dear friend Jonathon. Without him, there would be no me. There would be no Cristina.

Now ask yourselves...Am I telling you the truth? Well in reality I have no reason to lie to you. I probably wouldn't even be speaking to you this candidly if it all hadn't happened. I would be worried for my safety and for Cristina's. But we are not afraid."

"Dr Altman..." Cristina said coming up to her.

She looked up at Cristina and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I...can't take that patient in room 412."

"Why? I don't understand. Don't you want to get back into the game?"

"I do but...if I continue to be his doctor I won't be able to stop myself from killing him."

Teddy look at her shocked.

"WHAT? What the hell is going on?"

"That was the man that's responsible for all the weeks of torture we had to endure."

Teddy stayed silent.

"Okay."

"Because I will kill him."

Teddy looked at her Resident. This surgeon turned warrior. As proud as she was of Cristina she was still very worried for her. Worried she would get recaptured and never return.

Or get killed...

Teddy pushed those thoughts out of her head.

She knew Owen would never let that happen.

**November**

As the country became more and more unstable, Cristina and Owen became more and more vocal. And people were listening. They tuned into their tv's as much as they could desperately wanting to know what else this couple had to say. Brookes was furious. How dare they become such a likeable force and not the dangerous felons that they were. He knew he had to change the public's perspective of these people.

"I got us some new idea cards."

"Oh did you?" Cristina said looking up at him.

"Yes. Seeing as though we are dangerous fugitives and all."

Cristina giggled and took the card from his hand. She looked at it. "Sandra Lewis?"

"Yup. Sandra and Kevin Lewis. She's a school teacher and he's an accountant."

"Sounds like real uppity people."

Owen laughed. "At least there aren't pictures."

"True."

"I figured seeing as though it's mandatory to have these whenever you enter a public place."

"Agreed. We should use our actual cards occasionally though. If only to piss Brookes off."

"That's my girl." Owen said smiling.

She grinned back.

"It's snowing."

"Yes...it is."

"Reminds me of the first day we met. I pulled an icicle out of your abdomen."

"After I let you staple your leg shut."

"You helped."

"True..You were such a show off."

"You liked it."

"As much as I would love to listen to you gush to each other I'd rather not vomit up this food. It's too good." Mark said looking at the pair of them from across the table in the kitchen of Meredith's house.

"Suck it Mark." Cristina replied as she turned back to Owen and kissed him. "Another beer?" She asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Owen replied smiling at her. She grinned back and went over to the fridge to retrieve herself and him a beer.

She handed it to him and sat down next to him. A group of them were having a small dinner together. They all didn't have much in the way of similar nights off except this one. Owen, Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Callie and Teddy all were there. Owen, Callie and Teddy were busily cooking.

Once they were done they set it all out. A herb crusted beef roast with a red wine au jus, mixed green salad with a raspberry vinaigrette and rosemary and course salt roasted potatoes.

They sat around the table and chatted and ate and drank until late that night without a care in the world.

The next morning Cristina woke up in the spare bedroom with Owen next to her. "Uuhggghhhggg. I fell asleep with my contacts in."

Owen laughed. "What time is it?"

"7am."

"Hey we slept!"

"I think alcohol is key."

"So we just need to get belligerently drunk every time we need to sleep decently?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you two should go to therapy..." Teddy piped up from the floor tiredly.

"After." Was Cristina's reply.

"What if there is no after?"

"Then...We'll deal. Sleeping is the least of our concerns right now."

"It's too early to be in business mode..." She replied.

Cristina smirked at that comment.

"I know. It's just hard to turn it off sometimes...Where's Henry?"

"Uuh..in the living room I think..." Teddy replied, rolling over onto her back.

"I can't believe how much we all drank last night." Cristina commented.

"Aren't we a little old to be drinking that much?" Teddy asked them, not moving from her spot on the floor.

"Pfffft." Cristina waved her hand dismissively. "No."

Owen chuckled.

"Okay...Good." Teddy agreed. "I was just trying to comfort myself."

"And we're not old...well I'm not. You and Owen are."

"Hey! I'm only...36."

" "36" Liar."

"Fine. 38. Happy? And whatever. You're 33." Owen replied, slightly annoyed. He popped his contacts in and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah. Years younger...old man."

Owen grabbed her and she cackled with laughter as he started to nibble on her ear. Owen kissed down her neck and planted himself about half way down it.

"Mmmm...Oh god Owen!...You bastard."

Owen laughed and removed his lips from her neck, leaving behind a small red bruise.

She narrowed her eyes and popped out the contacts, put some eye drops in and put them back in.

"You guys aren't going to have sex now are you? Because I can't get up." Teddy piped up.

"...no..." Owen lied.

"Eeww. You were! Well don't! And if you do at least have the decency to invite me to join or carry me out of the room."

Owen laughed. "Oh I know how that would go. You would be all over Cristina and completely forget about me. Your best friend."

Teddy laughed. "Oh god..." Immediately regretting the action.

Owen got out of bed and walked over to where Teddy was laying. Cristina sat up in bed and turned her head to the side as she watched her husband, clad only in black briefs pick Teddy up and carry her out of the room.

"You've got a great ass honey." She called to him.

Owen shook his head but smiled.

"No..Not too fast..." Teddy said to him as he carried her down the hall and into the living room.

Henry was sitting up on the couch with his eyes glued to the television.

"You look like hell." Henry commented as Owen set her next to him.

"I feel like it...and hey! Why aren't you all shitty?"

"Oh I already puked."

"Oh thank god. I thought you were one of those creeps that doesn't get hangovers."

Henry laughed and put his arm around her.

Owen left the room and headed back into the bedroom.

Within minutes the entire street was covered in police cars and military cars. People headed to their windows to see what the commotion was about. A bunch of SWAT guys got out of the back of a humvee.

"Shit!" Cristina exclaimed.

They were somewhat relieved when they saw the guys going to a different house.

"Thank god..but those poor people...'

"I know..." Owen replied nervously.

They looked at each other and back outside. They watched the men break the door down and storm into the house. Several minutes later the couple that lived there were dragged out and taken away.

They looked back at each other.

"Owen..."

"I know. We'll leave as soon as those guys leave."

"Alright." She grasped his hand for comfort.

"It's going to be okay. They are never going to catch us again." Owen reassured her.

"They can't Owen! They can't! I cant go through all that again!"

"And you won't! I won't let them take you!"

"And don't you care let your hero complex get the best of you." Cristina said seriously.

"I promise." Owen replied as honestly as he could.

Once they were sure the area was cleared they got up and started packing what little possessions they had.

Teddy burst into the room. "Are you guys leaving?"

"Yes." Owen said looking at her sadly. "We need to keep moving. I can't believe we even stayed here this long."

"Let me come with you." Teddy pleaded.

"No. You can't. It's too dangerous." Owen replied seriously. "I'm not going to let you risk everything. I don't want you to have to throw away your career and your life for me."

"Fuck that!" She yelled. "I am not going to sit here and wonder and wait to see what happens to the both of you. I am NOT going through what I went through in the summer! End of story."

"What about Henry? What about him? You can't just abandon him!"

Teddy sighed heavily and paced. She didn't want to leave him behind but she didn't want to stand by and and wonder what ever happened to her friends.

Owen sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"You can bring him."

Teddy stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Good!" She said pointing her finger at him. Teddy ran off to find Henry.

"What is this? We're bringing people with us?" Cristina asked him, slightly amused at his behaviour.

"Shut up."

Cristina laughed. "I'm glad they're coming."

"This is _all_ we are bringing. We are _not _bringing Meredith. I won't do that to Derek."

"Fine..."Cristina grumbled.

"You want me to ask everyone don't you?"

"...a little."

"Fine."

Owen walked out of the room with Cristina and they headed into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Cristina and I are leaving. We feel it isn't safe here anymore. Now...Teddy and Henry are coming with us. Now if anyone else wants to join us they can but I want you to know that is NOT safe. I know it isn't safe anywhere as you saw but with us, you are labelling yourselves fugitives."

They all considered what Owen was saying.

"I'll go." Mark offered.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked him.

"Yes."

"Mark! What about Sophia?" Callie asked him.

"She has you and Robbins." Mark replied. "And I want to do something about this. That couple! That innocent couple was just ripped from their home for who knows what reason! Our friends were imprisoned for months! I am not going to stand by and watch people get killed!"

They were taken back by how passionate Mark seemed to be. They knew he didn't like what was going on but they never realized how much it actually bothered him.

"And you are disregarding your family!" Callie screamed back.

"I need to do something about this! And I am doing this _for _Sophia!"

Callie sighed. "Fine..."

And with that, he left the room.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing." Callie said looking at them.

"Us too."

Just then Alex walked into the house. "What's going on guys?" He asked them as he walked over to the coffee pot.

"Work a night shift?"

"Yeah. I managed to sleep a bit so I want coffee. So what's going on?"

"Cristina and Owen are leaving. And they're taking Teddy, Henry and Mark with them." Callie replied, clearly annoyed.

"Let me get my stuff."

"You too?"

"Yes! I had a case today that really changed my mind."

Owen wasn't sure what to do. It went from the two of them to 6.

And who knows what would happen when Meredith and Derek came downstairs.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked running down the stairs.

"Everyone is leaving!" Callie exclaimed.

"What?"

"Cristina and I want to leave. It's not safe here anymore."

"Oh. Let me get my things."

Owen looked at Cristina. "This is your fault."

She shrugged in reply.

They all piled into various cars and headed out of the city and towards the trailer.

Brookes watched the group leave the house. _Excellent_ He thought. Now that they were out of the city he could avoid damage to other houses.

"Sure would be nice if you guys finished the house sometime this year." Cristina commented from underneath a blanket in the back of the car.

"I know." Meredith replied. "You should talk to Derek about that."

In the other car Owen, Derek and Mark drove together.

"I can't believe the soldier didn't recognize you!" Mark commented from the back seat.

"Luckily with my darker hair and Scottish accent he was fooled."

They pulled up outside the unfinished house and trailer.

Cristina, Teddy and Meredith headed into the trailer while the guys headed over to the unfinished house and went inside.

"You think they'll come here?" Mark asked Owen.

"Probably. You guys are our friends and they are probably suspicious they you were leaving."

"Well then. We'll just be careful."

Owen stayed up that night to keep watch.

Just as he was drifting into unconsciousness he saw something. Someone was walking towards him. And it suddenly occurred to him that they still thought he was blind. They walked right in front of him as silent as they could. The situation was almost laughable if it wasn't for the rifle pointed at him.

Finally, "I can see you." Owen said to the dark figure. He could tell the man was trying to decide what to do next.

"Get down on the ground fugitive." He pointed his rifle straight at Owen's head.

a/n: Oooooer.


	15. Chapter 15 What am I living For

**A/n: YOU GUYS! Love doesn't even describe my feelings for you all! :D REEVIEW Also, I know...Just keep going...**

**Chapter 15 – What am I living for?**

**November**

Owen stared back at the man with the gun. He laid on the ground carefully and just in time for Cristina to hit the man over the head with a 2x4.

The gun went off as he fell and Owen got up and ran over to Cristina.

"What was that?" She asked him, slightly confused with what just happened.

"He thought I couldn't see him." Owen replied smiling. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Thank god for Steve. And you're welcome!" She replied grinning.

Everyone was woken up by the sound of the gunshot and ran outside.

"What happened?" Teddy enquired as she ran over to the couple.

"They know we're here." Owen replied angrily. "We have to leave NOW."

They packed their things and headed into the woods. The woods were thick with trees and bushes.

"Oh this is great. Just great." Alex said grumpily as they walked up one of the few paths.

"Why don't we have guns?" Mark asked them, annoyed they weren't really armed.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Henry asked him. "You don't look like you do."

"Shut up." Mark replied, continuing his hike.

Cristina and Henry smirked.

Owen heard the familiar sound of Brookes yelling orders to his men.

"RUN!" Owen commanded. They all took off at top speed deeper and deeper into the dark woods. It was hard to navigate the paths with all the exposed roots causing several of them to trip and nearly fall. That wasn't an option. Falling meant being left behind and getting captured or killed.

"There they are!" One of the soldiers yelled when they spotted Meredith scrambling up a steep slope.

"FUCK!" Meredith shouted as she tried to get a good footing on the slick mud. She finally managed to hoist herself up and scramble away.

Alex's lungs burned as he ran. He struggled to breath normally as he continued to run further and further into the woods. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this.

"Keep running!" Derek yelled back at him. He saw how exhausted Alex looked but he knew they had to keep going. They had to.

"I'm trying..." He managed to say while he wheezed heavily and clutched his side as a cramp started to form. Meredith ran up to Alex also struggling to breath normally. It was clear it was going to be a long night.

Owen ran and ran with Cristina by his side. The couple cleared a great distance before finally stopping. A short time later the rest caught up with them. They all leaned on each other, trying to breath through the pain.

"Oh god...We've gotta keep going...I can hear the helicopters.' Owen said in between breathes.

They rested for another minute and continued on foot deeper and deeper into the woods.

Branches scraped their faces and caught on their clothes as they ran. They couldn't stop. Roots and rocks made the ground difficult to navigate smoothly. Finally they couldn't do it anymore. They couldn't run, couldn't push through the pain. Their legs refused to run anymore. The group collapsed onto the grass in a small clearing. They all crawled into the bushes just outside of it.

"Come out Owen!" He heard a familiar voice shout out over a megaphone. "All I want is you and Cristina. If you both come we will spare your friend's lives and leave them alone. I promise."

Owen rolled his eyes as he watched the helicopter land and stop.

"How can I trust you?" Owen shouted from the bush he was in.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Brookes asked him.

"Yes."

"Okay true but I'm being honest now. Just come out."

"No." Owen replied sharply. There was no way he was trusting this asshole.

"Come on Owen." He heard a voice say from behind him.

Owen turned his head and saw Steve pointing a gun at him. He looked at him and pressed a finger to his own lips.

"Just go with it." Steve said.

Owen widened his eyes and realized what was going on. "Oh my god! Where did you come from and why are you doing this?" Owen did his best to act as surprised as possible.

"Innocent people are dying because of you." Steve shouted.

"Steve! What's wrong with you?" Owen shouted back.

"I'm saving lives Hunt! Now walk!" He walked with Steve towards Brookes who was standing there with a smirk on his face. Steve carefully slipped a small knife into Owen's back pocket.

"OWEN NO!" Cristina shouted from the bushes.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Search him." Brookes commanded.

Several minutes later a small pile of knives lay at Owen's feet save the one in his back pocket.

"That was a fair bit of weaponry you had there. Of course, where you're going you won't have any use for that. Come on now. Don't look so defeated. I'm sure you did a world of good." He stopped for a moment. "Or at least you will. Now bring over Cristina."

Steve guided Cristina forward and slid a small knife in her pocket as well. He searched her and removed the rest of the weapons she had.

"Now take them away. This time around it's going to be different. No one is going to save you now. I am going to break you." Brookes said smiling.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Mark shouted from his bush.

"Ah Mark Sloan. I suggest you shut it before I shoot you. I just promised I wouldn't kill all of you and I want to keep that promise."

"Why? So you can take my fiends and make them disappear? So you can hurt them?" Mark screamed.

Brookes sighed. He was tired of this. "You would be better without them."

"No. I wouldn't. We need them. They stood up when no one else would!"

"I refuse to be scared anymore! I refuse to be scared to speak my mind! I refuse to wonder what might happen to me one night if I say something I shouldn't!" Alex screamed

"Ooh You're friends are touche." Brookes commented.

"You made me disloyal to my friends! I literally kicked them out into the cold because I thought you would storm the hospital and capture or kill everyone and that's just unacceptable! I'll never forgive myself but I sure as hell am going to try to make it up to them." Derek shouted angrily.

"As lovely as this whole conversation is, I'm afraid it's too late. Now let's leave this place." Brookes commanded as he, Owen, Cristina and two soldiers went into the helicopter. It started up and they took off.

They watched helplessly as their friends were taken away from them.

Cristina stared over the hill at the large valley before them. Simply beautiful. The sun was just beginning to rise and small amounts of light filled the valley.

She tore her eyes away from the view and looked at her husband. He looked back at her.

Owen jumped up from his seat and slit Brookes' throat while Cristina stabbed the two soldiers.

He grabbed Cristina's hand and squeezed it. They jumped to their impending deaths into the fast flowing river below.

Meredith and Teddy watched helplessly as their friends jumped to their deaths. Teddy screamed as she watched their bodies hit the water.

They waited for their bodies to resurface. Several meters away she saw the lifeless bodies surface and float away in the current.

Meredith wished she had enough endurance to swim out there and grab them to somehow keep them safe. She watched them until she couldn't see them anymore. Teddy wanted to find them but she knew it wasn't safe.

They all retreated into the woods.

Teddy collapsed into a heap, tears streaming down her face.

This was literally the worst day of her life. Meredith sat next to her sobbing into her arms. The pair were an absolute wreck. Alex tried to calm them down. They needed to be particularly quiet because they were still being hunted.

Neither could control the pain that they were in, their hearts aching for their lost loved ones.

They all stood in silence.

"Come on." Mark said quietly, urging them to continue their journey.

"No...I can't..."Teddy said, still sobbing into her hands. Henry had tried to comfort her as best he could but at this point, she was inconsolable.

Derek held a sobbing Meredith in his arms. She shook and cried and demanded to know why they jumped. Why they ended their lives like that.

Now she was alone and without her person.

"We need to keep going. I know it's hard but we need to." Mark urged.

They all slowly got up and started to walk once more.

When they were sure they had lost the cavalry they stopped for the night.

Teddy started a fire and sat near it, too restless to sleep. Meredith joined her and the two sat in silence.

"At...at least Brookes is dead..." Meredith piped up.

"Doesn't help much." Teddy replied. "Certainly doesn't bring them back."

"No. It doesn't." Meredith agreed.

They stared into the fire, listening to the sound of the pop and crackles.

"You...think it was quick?" Meredith asked suddenly. She had to know.

"Yeah. A fall like that. I imagine the moment they hit the water..." Teddy trailed off. She would rather not think about it.

Meredith sighed. "We..we have to continue what they started."

"We will Meredith. We will. And I have an idea. We are going to blow that fucking compound up."

Meredith nodded in agreement. She was so sad and pissed off.

They didn't sleep a wink that night as the scene replayed over and over in their heads every time they closed their eyes.

The next morning started to travel once again They walked for what seemed like hours until finally they hit the outskirts of Seattle. Not sure if returning to the hospital was a good idea, they took refuge in an abandoned building.

**December-January **

They worked out of the building for many months, creating a make-shift hospital for people injured in all the fighting that was going on since Brookes' death and Cristina and Owen's deaths. People were outraged. The voices of their freedom were dead and it wasn't acceptable. This of course was just the thing that Cristina and Owen wanted before,

And they were finally getting it.

**February**

Teddy finished patching up a man named Allen who had been injured trying to bomb a government building. The radio blared in the background.

"Clearly I should have tried to have a better distance between me and the building." He commented as she put the bandage on his arm.

Teddy chuckled. "Yes you should have!"

"Thanks."

_An area man, Jonathon Watkins, 35 was killed in his home today after two unknown people broke into his house. Police say it was intentional and nothing was taken._

Teddy immediately stopped what she was doing, her ear glued to the sound of the radio.

"Oh my god...They're alive..."

OMG THE END!


End file.
